Te olvidare
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: GaaSaku, Bueno aqui tengo mi 3er fic espero q os guste. HOLA, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO, ME HE TARDADO MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO COMO BIEN EXPLICO EN EL FIC SE ME PERDIO TOT, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO PUESTO QUE ES EL ULTIMO, Sayonara bss.
1. Recuerdos del pasado

**Hola, ya stoy aki con un nuevo fic, espero q os guste y x supuesto espero vuestros reviews con sugerencias para los capitulos siguientes a este vale?**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto (Jo yo ke me keira kedar gon Gaara y con Neji T.T)**

- dialogos

-(intervenciones mias)

-"pensamientos"

-cambios de escena

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

**Bueno aki empieza el 1ºer cap., os dejo con el**

_**RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS**_

Han pasado 3 años y medio, desde q Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, q al cabo de dos acabo con el pues tenia ya suficiente poder como para matar a Itachi, desde ese dia sique siendo un traidor de Konoha. Pero para una persona no va a ser facil olvidarle, o eso creia ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya a pasado casi 1 año desde q se fue y lo único que recuerda cada dos por tres es la imajen de Naruto de la 1ª y última vez que intento traerle de vuelta. Desde ese dia Naruto cuando se recupero se fue con el Sannin Jiraya, (para nsotros siempre sera ero-sennin jiji ) y ella fue discipula de la Godaime Hokage Tsunade. Gracias a ella cada dia sonreia un poko mas.

- ¡Buenos dias, Tsunade-sama! – decia Sakura mientras entraba en su oficina.

-¡Ah!, hola Sakura, lo siento hoy no podemos entrenar, tengo mucho papeleo, ademas vienen los ninjas de la arena – cuando dijo los ninjas de la arena a Sakura se le ilumino la cara – xk tenemos una reunion con el consejo y el Kazekage… - no pudo terminar pues Sakura la interrumpió.

-¡Temari-chan, va a vernir!, ¿de verdad? – dijo muy contenta Sakura – si es posible saber cuando llegan?

-Pues creo q ya tienen q estar al llegar asike… - se kedo hablando sola - ¡SAKURA ERES UNA MALEDUCADA!

Una joven muy contenta iva corriendo y riendo por la calles de Konoha.

-"Ya e exo enfadar a Tsunade-sama jeje" – penso divertida esta.

Corrio unos cuando metros mas hasta llegar a las puertas de Konoha y alli estaban ellos los de la arena: Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, pero…. Se paralizo al ver a kien kiere olvidar, con sangre en su cara observándola muy fijamente apoyado en unos arboles casi enfrentes de la puerta de Konoha.

-¡Sakura-san! – dijo una alegre Temari acercándose a ella – ¿¡que tal!?, ¡ hacia tiempo! que no sabia de ti… - se kedo en en blanco pues ella tambien lo diviso cuando se giro a mirar donde miraba ella.

-Temari q pasa? – pregunto Kankuro

-¡Como te atreves a venir traidor!, ¡aunke estes fuera de la villa no mereces estar cerca de aquí! – dijo una Temari muy fueriosa.

-Trankila Temari, no pasa nada – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada – ahora eso no importa Tsunade-sama os espera, ademas los Anbu's iran tras el.

Gaara que conoce a Sakura mejor q nadie, incluso casi mas q Naruto (Pero eso es un poko imposible, o tal vez no?? ¬¬), desde que Uchiha se fue, xk todo un mes estuvieron ellos en la aldea y no sabe ck la estaba observando cada dos x tres, no sabia exactamente que era el sentimiento q tenia en el pecho pero poco a poco la observaba y el solo se lo aclaraba. Ella intento disimular q estaba buen pero el lo sabia. Mientras iban hacia el despacho d la Hokage, ella y Temari iban hablando para olvidar ese repentino encuentro.

-Tsunade-sama, ya estan aki – dijo mientras pasaban – con su permiso me voy, que voy a entrenar un rato, nos vemos luego en casa

-Sakura espera, prefiero q descanses x hoy, ademas ellos se van a hospedar en casa asike luego te llamo y les asignas sus habitaciones – concluyo la Hokage.

-De acuerdo Tsunade, luego cuando descanse un poko hago algo para el almuerzo, con su permiso – y se fue de alli con una cara triste.

-Hokage-sama, que hay de sus padres?? – pregunto un poko confundia Temari.

-Nose nada de sus padres, cuando vine ella ya vivia sola, asike la adopte como mi hija, luego de un tiempo me dijo q sus padres murieron cuando ella empezo a ir a la esucela ninja, y a vivido ella sola desde entonces hasta hace pokos meses, asike vivimos ella, Shizune y yo, pero cambiande de tema, hay muchas habitaciones libres, podriair alquilar 3, asi cuando vengais tendreis alojamiento q os parece? – dijo ella.

Después de haber oido todo eso, no sabian que contestar, Temari y Kankuro estaban cabizbajos y Gaara q no expresaba mucho sus sentimientos intento cambiar de conversación.

-Hokage-sama, a que hora sera la reunion? – pregunto al portador del Shukaku

-Sera por la tarde, le he dicho a Sakura que viniera pero prefiero dejarla un rato después de lo que ha pasado – esto ultimo con una cara triste – Shizune os dira vuestras habitaciones – dijo mientras ellos se dirijian a la puerta con ella – hasta luego.

-Adiós Hokage-sama – se despidieron los 3 jovenes y Shizune.

Mientras iban tras Shizune, les iban diciendo sus respectivas alcobas, cuando terminaron Temari pregunto donde se encontraba la alcoba de Sakura, y esta dijo q estaba:

-Al final del pasillo el lado de la derecha la 2 puerta, al lado de la de Tsusnade – concluyo esta.

-Muchas gracias, voy a ver que tal esta, luego nos vemos chao – se despidio de ellos y se fue correndo hasta la habitación de la joven

No se atrevia a llamar, pero justo en ese momento Sakura salida de ella

-Temari-chan, que haces aquí? – pregunto confusa

-Ah…esto…yo, "mierda no se que decirla" – penso esta

-¿Me acompañas a comprar?, voy a comprar la comida y la cena de hoy, ¿vines con migo?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-"Parece que tiene mejor aspecto que antes" – penso esta feliz - ¡Claro! – dijo Temari

Justo a la vuelta de un pasillo cerca habia una persona, ellas no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, pero en su rostro habia una sonrisa dibujada Sakura sintio algo se giro pero no voy nada.(quien podria ser?)

-Sakura-san, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Temari.

-No nada, me parecio ver algo nada mas, bueno, ¿nos vamos? – comento esta

-Si venga!!! – dijo arrastrándola hasta la salida

Dicho esto las dos jóvenes salieron del edificio en caminándose al mercado, hablando muy animadamente.

-Temari-chan, mira kien viene por hay – esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo

-"¡Ah!, es Shikamaru, y esta con esa tal Ino" – penso tristemente la joven de cuatro coletas.

-¡Hey, frontuda! – dijo Ino (tan discreta como siempre ¬¬)

-Hola, Ino-cerda, ¿q tal? – pregunto la pelirrosa

-Nada que les habia pedido a Chouji y a Shikamaru q me acompañaran a hacer unas cosas, pero como siempre Chouji prefirio comer – dijo esta muy trankila ( gotas en la cabeza de Sakura y de Temari, por otra parta un Shikamaru muy colorado, ¿xk sera?

-Y vosotras, ¿A dónde van? – pregunto de nuevo Ino

-Vamos a comprar la comida y la cena de hoy – comento Sakura

-Es verdad, esq emos venido mis hermanos y yo a pasar unos dias – aclaro esta

-Valla – Ino miro a Sakura – osea q el Kage tambien esta ¿no? – pregunto guiñando el ojo a Sakura, acto siguiente esta se puso muy colorada y Temari algo confusa.

-¡Lo siento chicos pero tenemos prisa ya hablamos, ¿vale?, adios! – dijo Sakura nerviosa y arrastrando casi a Temari hasta el mercado.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!, has visto q cara a puesto Sakura – dijo muy divertida Ino.

-¿xk se a puesto asi? – se pregunto el joven – ademas no e podido hablar con Temari – diciendolo muy bajo y en un suspiro.

-Tu q crees?, cuando alguien se pone nervioso/a cuando se habla o esta cerca de un chico/a, ¿q crees q significa?, ademas a ti te a pasado ahora mismito – intento aclararle las cosas al joven Nara.

-Ahora lo entiendo, osea q Sakura siente algo x el Kazekage de la Arena, valla, todo un descubrimiento, no crees Ino? – concluyo la conversación con esas palabras.

-Cierto. Pero me parece que se t fastidio el hablar con Temari q pena, pro como se va a kedar unos dias pues, ¿quién sabe? – dijo Ino.

Shikamaru a tal comentario se puso rojísimo

-¡¿Pero que dices?!, mira que eres problemática – dijo esto se fue dejando alli a Ino

-¡Eh, Thika!, jo me e kedado sola – (eso te pasa por hablar mas de la cuenta xica) –dijo con un "llanto" T.T

En el mercado

-Cogeremos un poco de verduras, para hacer arroz, tambien para el Té – empezo a coger cosas para ese dia

-Sakura… - intento llamarla pero sin resultado

-Ah si, tambien galletas para acompañar el Té

-¡¡SAKURA!! – termino por gritar Temari para que la escuchara

-"Joer que susto, q pulmones tiene la chica esta ¬¬'" – pensando esto con una gotita en la cabeza – Si Temari, ¿que pasa?

-Quiero saber, ¿xk te as puesto nerviosa cuando esa tal Ino ha dicho eso? – dijo muy directamente

-Pues… - se pueso nerviosa otra vez – "y ahora que la digo, se que siento algo por Gaara, pero todavía no lo tengo muy claro todo UU" – penso un poco apenada

-¿Siiii? – dijo con una risita maliciosa Temari

-Vale tu ganas – dijo vencida – pero no se lo digas a nadie eh – Temari afirmo con la cabeza.

-------------------------------------- Flash Back --------------------------------------

(Narra Sakura)

No se exactamente q es este sentimiento pero lo siento muy dentro de mi corazon, muy profundo. Empezo a crearse cuando os quedasteis un mes aquí. No me esplico el xk, pero en mi tiempo libro iba a dar un paseo y siempre os encontraba, y me deciais q me fuera con vosotros, como para intentar animarme después de lo que paso, cuando parabamos a tomar algo o a tumbarnos en el campo siempre buscaba discretamente a Gaara. Pero el nunca me descubrio.

------------------------------------ Fin del Flash Back --------------------------------------

-Y eso es todo ¬¬ - lo dijo con un tono rosado en sus mejillas

-Valla, q emocionante, pues lo disimulas muy bien ¡eh! – dijo muy picara

-Jeje, buena ya tenemos todo, nos vamos a casa y, ¿preparamos la comida? – dijo animadamente Sakura

Y las dos chicas se dijeron al edificio cuando llegaron no habia nadie en la casa asique se cambiaron de ropa para estar mas cómoda al cocinar.

-Lo siento Temari-chan, no te e dejado hablar con Shikamaru – dijo apenada.

-No pasa nada, jeje, no te preocupes, vamos a estar varios dias asike, ya podremos hablar – dijo Temari.

Cuando terminaron la comida, Sakura le dijo a Temari que se dirijiera al campo q hay al lado del rio, donde estan los tres troncos, que ella iba a llevarle algo de comer a Shizune y a Tsunade. Que ellas no llegarian hasta la noche.

En la oficina de la Hokage

-Hola, con permiso Tsunade-sama – dijo mientras entraba y alli encontró a Kakashi.

-Claro Sakura pasa – dijo la Godaime

-Hola Sakura, cuando tiempo – comento el sensei

-Hola Kakashi-sensei – dijo la pelirrosa - ¿Cuándo llego, sabe algo de Naruto?

-No, lo siento, pero e recivido una carta de Jiraya-sama q decia q de akia 1 año y medio volverian

-Jo, uu, cuanto tiempo, pero seguro q sera mas fuerta – dijo con media "sonrisa"

-X cierto Sakura, a q habias venido? – pergunto la Godaime

-¡Ah!, es verdad, toma os e traido a ti y a Shizune-nechan la comida, como teneis la reunion no podreis venir a comer a casa y aun asi vais allegar tarde a casa y estar todo el dia sin comer no es bueno – comento la pelirrosa

-Muchas gracias, pero al final la rei¡union se a cancelado, parece que el consejo la a aplazado – dijo muy seria – pero aun asi tengo mucho papeleo asike nos kedaremos hasta tard

-Vale, yo de todas formas me tengo q ir, Temari y yo emos kedado para entrenar

-Vale, ten cuidado – dijo despidiéndose la Godaime.

-Hasta luego Tsunade-sama, Shizune-nechan, Kakashi-sensei – dijo saliendo del despacho – "haber, Temari me esta esperando en el rio" – penso dirigiéndose lo mas rapido para haya.

En el río

Cuando llego al rio, allí se encontro a los 3 hermanos, Temari y Kankuro peleandose como siempre, y Gaara apoyado en un arbol viendo a sus hermanos peleandose.

-¡Ah! – dijo Temari dejando caer a Kankuro al suelo – Sakura-san!

-Siento haber tardado – dijo caminando deprisa saludando con la mano, pues su distancia todavía era alejada

-Como esq demoraste tanto? – pregunto Temari

-Esq me encontre con mi sensei y hablamos y eso – contesto esta

-Ah vale, - dijo alejandose un poco y cambiando su expresión – preparada? – dijo mientras lazanba uno de sus ataques.

-Claro – dijo tambien cambiando su expresión – cuando quieras.

Se separo tambien y golpeo el suelo rescebrajandolo. Temari comos e lo esperaba salto y se puso encima de su abanico. Kankuro casi se cae dentro del hoyo q habia causado Sakura, pero Gaara lo sostuvo a tiempo con su arena.

-¡Sakura!, q quieres matarme o ke? – se enojo Kankuro

Sakura pasaba de los gritos de este y se concentraba en el combate. Gaara se fijaba como se movia y como evitaba los ataques de su hermana.

-Gaara, Sakura a mejorado mucho, la ultima vez que se enfrentaron no se movia con tanta agilidad, se nota que su maestra es la Hokage Tsunade-sama, ¿verdad? – comento Kankuro con menos enojo q antes

-Tienes razon, ademas – fue a comentar – es igual de bestia q ella

Sakura eso lo hoyo bastante claro, se enojo y dio un golpetazo bastante fuerte, pero sin q se oyera y el estruendo se dirijio hacia ellos pero la arena lo paro.

Temari al verlo, se hecho a reir, Sakura al contrario se alejo para ir al rio, pues estaba sudada, se lavo un poco la cara y volvio al combate. Al cabo de 2h, terminaron pero nadie gano quedaron en empate.

Al terminar, se dirijieron a la casa y ya eran las 17:45h, Sakura le dijo a Temari, q se iba a dar una ducha y que si luego la podia ayudar a hacer la cena y ella accedio.

En la habitación de Sakura

-"Kya, que bn me a sentado la ducha" – penso mientras salia del baño - ¡AH! – grito – que hacer aquí?

-Lo…siento…y… - se puso tan rojo q no sabia q decir y se giro

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto mientras se cambiaba

-Es que me queria disculpar – dijo Gaara

-Disculparte pero si da , no pasa nada - dijo ella

-Pero… - insisto el subaku

-Es la 1ª vez que te veo tan insistente en algo – dijo dedicandole una sonrisa q desde hacia mucho tiempo no ponia.

-Asi estas mas guapa, hacia tiempo que no sonreias de verdad – dijo con media sonrisa el

-"¿Cómo puede saberlo el eso?" – penso sonrosada

-Es verdad, bueno de todas formas ve a la cocina que mi hermana te espera – dijo este

----------------------------------- Fin del Flash Back ------------------------------------

Y gracias a esas palabras que Gaara le dijo volvio a sonreir como antes, y ya no tenia en su cabeza a Sasuke, pero cuando lo mencionan, se pone un poco triste, pero Naruto esta alli apoyándola. En ese tiempo, se a convertido en una Ambu medico y esta en el 1ºer escuadron. Un dia la Godaime mando a 4 Ambu's de incojnito q son: Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai, a la aldea de la Arena, pero iran de ninjas pero no de Ambu's.

Bueno aquí acabo el 1º cap. Espero q me pongais opiniones y eso q las necesito saber para tener inspiración bsos de K2-san o Mika


	2. Recuerdos que se crean en el presente

**Hola ya os tengo aquí el 2º capitulo de este fic espero q os guste al final contesto a los reviews bsos.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto (Jo yo ke me keira kedar gon Gaara y con Neji T.T)**

- dialogos

-(intervenciones mias)

-"pensamientos"

-cambios de escena

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

**RECUERDOS QUE SE CREAN EN EL PRESENTE**

Y asi llegaron a la arena y en la puerta les esperaba Temari:

-Bienvenidos, cuanto tiempo – dijo Temari

-Hola, Temari-chan, si a decir verdad casi 1 año sin vernos – dijo Sakura sacandose la capucha al q los demas.

-Sakura-san?, ah!!!, tambien estan Naruto, Shika y…, tu kien eres? – preguntadole a Sai

-Hola, me llamo Sai – dijo hacindo una reverencia

-Encantada, yo soy Temari – devolviéndole la reverencia – bueno me teneis q acompañar teneis q ver a Gaara, y asi os asignan vuestros puestos

-Si – contestaron los cuatro

Mientras se dirijian al despacho del Kage, Temari se acerco a Sakura

-Sakura-san, estas muy guapa desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, ademas te a crecido mucho el pelo – dijo mientras miraba hasta donde la llegaba – madre si que es largo te llega casi hasta el culo!!

-Temari-chan, no chilles tanto – dijo tampandola la boca y diciendoselo muy bajito – ademas me lo voy a cortar

-¡¿Qué?! – grita Temari – xk si te keda muy bn con lagrimas en los ojos

-Esq es muy incomodo cuando peleo asik me lo dejare como antes pero mas largo como por mas debajo de los hombros – sentencio esta

-¡Naruto, dile a Sakura q esta mal de la chaveta! – dijo yéndose a donde estaba el mencionado

-Q pasa? – Temari se acerca a su oido y se lo dice - ¿Qué va a ahcer q?, no Sakura no lo hagas – dijo Naruto

-Si lo voy a hacer y dejar de comportaros como crios de 5 años q nos estan mirando todos – dijo muy avergonzada y con una venita en la cabeza

-¡NO! – dijeron los dos a la vez

-Sai, Shikamaru kitarme a estos dos de aki me estan agobiando – dijo intentandose kitarselos de las piernas

-Hermana que estas haciendo – dijo Gaara.

-Gaara, nada nada jeje, solo…"y ahora q digo?" – penso nerviosa - …. Solo les llevaba hacia tu despacho – dijo señalando a los 4

-Pues a mi me parecia q estabas enganchada en la pierna de Sakura pidiendo o rogando algo – dijo con sarcasmo

-Err, pues, si es verdad – dijo vencida

-No tienes remedio, x cierto, mientras vuestra estancia aquí no os importara convivir con nosotros verdad? – pregunto el Kage

-Claro q no – comento Naruto – muchas gracias

-De nada, ahora si haceis el favor de acompañarme ya que mi hermana no lo a conseguido – comento mirandola

-Jeje, bueno ya vale no? – dijo enojada poniéndose al lado de Shikamaru – bueno Shikamaru… - empezaron a hablar

-Y hace nada estaba por los suelos y ahora… - dijo mientras le caia una gotita

-Y para ser exactos de q hablaban para q se pusieran asi esos dos? – pregunto curioso Sai

-Pues q les dije q me iba a cortar el pelo nada mas¬¬ - decia mientras caminaban hacia las oficinas – valla melodrama han armado

-Ya ves, ademas sigues igual de fea te cortes o no te cortes el pelo – dijo con sarcasmo

-Te gusta chincharme verdad? – dijo maliciosamente – pues te doy la razon, segire igual de fea que siempre – dijo mirando al cielo

Pero quien no perdia detalle era Gaara que habia escuchado toda la conversación, y cuando hoyo aquellas palabras de Sakura aunke no lo transmitiera le dejaron anonadado.

-Bien muchacho, Shikamaru tendras que soportar a mi hermana – ninguno de los dos puso keja pero estaban encantados de q les haya tocado juntos – Sakura tu estaras en el hospital y por ultimo Naruto y Sai estaran de guardia – sentencio el Kage.

Cada uno se fue por su lado:

En el hospital

-Hola buenos dias, me llamo Haruno Sakura, soy medico de Konoha y vengo a ayudar – dijo al director del hospital

-Encantado, yo soy Kawasima Hiro, pero llamame simplemente Hiro – comento el director – pues muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, mañana por la mañana empiezas asike tienes el dia libre

-De acuerdo, pues mañana a primera hora stoy aki – dijo feliz – me puedes llamar Sakura – dijo mientras salia del despacho de este

Cuando salio del hospital lo primeo que buscaba era una paluqueria, asike empezo a andar por las calles de la villa, pero lo primero que le llamo la atención era el edificion del Kage, se quedo fascinada.

-Es muchos mas alto que el de Konoha y mas bonito, "sobretodo cierta persona que esta dentro" – penso Sakura – bueno vamos a seguir buscando.

Asi que siguió buscando la dichosa peluqueria, mientras la buscaba , alguien sigilosamente la vigilaba como si fuese se guardaespaldas, luego de un rato noto una presencia, pero no de quien la vigilaba sino de otra persona, asike rapidamente empezo a correr al bosque que habia al lado de la Villa, era pequeño pero estaba intacto aunke estuviera en un desierto como este. Cuando llego a poco mas de la mitad del bosque paro, pues la persona en cuestion estaba por alli azechandola desde algun arbusto.

-Sal de donde quieras que estes – dijo mientras se hacia una coleta para sujetarse el pelo, luego cojio un kunai y se puso en posición de ataque – estoy preparada.

-Eres muy pesada joven – dijo tirando un shuriken, pro como un cobarde, por la espalda, pero ella con su arma lo desvio sin moverse – valla, valla, que tenemos aquí – dijo saliendo de los arbustos

-Eres un poco cobarde, atacando por la espalda – dijo girándose y mirandole directamente a los ojos – como no villa del Sonido, villa de cobardes, ademas un Ambu, que hacies por aquí vosotros, la Arena no esta en tregua con vosotros?

-Como siempre tan perspicaz, Sakura-san – dijo quitandose la mascara – no as cambiado nada en tus deducciones, pero si en otras cosas – dijo mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo

-Kabuto!!, osea que Orochimaru sigue vivo – dijo con una cara de asombro pero a la vez de rabia

-No, no esta vivo, Sasuke-sama, lo mato dos años después de irse de Konoha – concluyo este – asike ahora sirvo a Sasuke-sama

-De traidor en traidor eh! – dijo con una mini sonrisa

-Cuidado con tus palabras joven – dijo Kabuto cabreado

-Huy, que miedo – dijo Sakura, acto después golpeo el suelo – tengo que asustarme o temblar?

-Tan bestia como su maestra, esto sera emocionante – dijo mientras bajaba del arbol en el q se poso al avitar el ataque de Sakura

-Y tan emocionante – dijo Sakura a sus espaldas – me podras pillar? – dijo en tono de burla

-No me subestimes niña – y con un kunai se giro tan rapido que casi Sakura no lo cuenta, bueno mejor dicho quien no lo cuenta es el pelo, pues es lo unico que corto

-Tio si vas a cortarme el pelo hazlo decentemente y no me dejes trasquilones – dijo cojiendo ella otro y dejarselo algo igualado – continuamos?

-Lo siento, pero creo que lo dejaremos para otro dia, no puedo malgastar mi tiempo con tigo Sakura-san – dijo poniendose la mascara – pero antes de irme – lanzo un shuriken que la hizo una pequeña herida en la cara – te dejo eso de recuerdo

-Cabron!! – dijo amenazadoramente – se a marchado, mierda como duele – dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo a la villa, lo malo esq no tenia mucho chakra por la pelea, lo tenia que reservar para mañana el trabajo asike…

Cuando llego a la villa de nuevo, ya eran las 5 de la tarde asike se dirijio a la peluqueria si xfin la encontro, y se retoco el pelo, cuando termino y salio de la tienda, se encontro con Naruto y Sai

-"Mierda y ahora me prguntaran sobre la herida y eso no" – penso Sakura

-Sakura, estamos aquí – dijo Sai – al final te as cortado el pelo

-Si, ademas es mucho mas comodo – dijo mientras empezo a caminar con ellos dirijiendose al edificio donde pasarian su estancia

-Pues yo la prefiero con el pelo largo – gruño Naruto

-Naruto lo siento pero me es mas practico para luchar – dijo mirando a Naruto con cuidado para que no la vieran la herida

-Pero…T.T, ¡ESTABAS MAS GUAPA CON EL PELO LARGO! – grito Naruto a medio camino y todo el mundo mirando

-Baka, deja ya de chillar, siempre comprometes a la gente – dijo Sakura dandole un capon en la cabeza, en ese momento Sai voi la herida pero no dijo nada – venga vallamos a casa

Mientras se encaminaban al edificio, Sai y Naruto discutiendo como siempre, cuando Sakura los miro se rio muy dulcemente por lo vajini, pero Naruto lo vio, y esa risa no lo hacia desde que Sasuke estaba en el equipo y se alegro mucho.

-¡Tadaima! – grito Naruto cuando entro, en ese momento Gaara les recivio – hey Gaara, podemos hablar?

-Despues de cenar vale? – comento el

-Vale, "le voy a pedir que me ponga con Sakura en el hospital" – penso con una risita muy maliciosa

-Sakura-san – dijo Temari – antes de que entren los chicos, vete a dar un baño

-Vale y gracias Temari-chan – agredecio esta – "mierda, como me duele la mejilla" – penso mientras subia las escaleras con la mano en la mejilla.

-Sakura – dijo Gaara – que te a paso en la cara?

-Nada, que estaba entrenando y sin kerer me hize una herida con el kunai – mintio Sakura

-Mientes – dijo poniendose a pocos centímetros de su rostro – dime que te ha pasado

-"Madre mia, me va a dar algo" – penso muy colorada – "Pense que el sentimiento este se esfumo, pero me da que no se ha ido, sobretodo desde aquel dia" – penso de nuevo.

-Sakura – dijo acercandose mas y mas – "Que hermosa se ha vuelto en menos de un año, pero que estoy haciendo, no puede ser, sera mejor que me aleje algo de ella o sino hare algo terrible" – penso apartandose de ella – no te vas a escapar me lo vas a contar, asike no te olvides

-Como quieras, otra cosa es que te lo cuente – acto seguido de esto se fue al cuarto que le asignaron, cojio unas coantas cosas y se fue a darse un baño.

Mientras estaba en el baño, penso en lo que habia pasado en medio de la escalera, al recordar que estubo a poco centímetros de Gaara, se puso muy colorada, pero tampoco lo que no se quita de la cabeza es lo que le dijo: _no te vas a escapar me lo vas a contar, asike no lo olvides_, eso no para de resonarle en la cabeza, ahora si que no lo podia mirar a la cara, pues se pondría muy roja

- Tengo la cabeza echa un lio – dijo mientras se ponia la toalla e iva hacia la habitación para cambiarse – Temari-chan, que haces aquí? – pregunto esta

-No e podido hablar mucho contigo desde que habeis llegado – comento esta dandose la vuelta para que se cambiara – te acuerda, lo que me contastes aquel dia en el mercado?? – pregunto maliciosamente – sientes lo mismo que antes?

-Temari, tan directa como siempre – dijo ya vestida y sentandose en el borde de la cama – si te soy sincera, creo que es es mucho mas grande lo que siento ahora de lo que sentia antes – dijo con un leve sonrojo – pero todavía estoy echa un lio

-Valla, no te preocupes, cada cosa a su tiempo – la dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera – ahora que los chicos se van a bañar nosotras vamos a hacer la cena vale?

-Si, como en los viejos tiempos – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Ellas animadamente hacian la cena muy felices, riendo y platicando, como tiempo atrás hizieron, la cena transcurrio muy animada todos hablando de sus temas, Kankuro platicaba con Shikamaru, por otro lado Sai y Naruto y abecés Gaara y por otra parte Sakura y Temari con sus cosas. Pero lo que tampoco sobraban eran las miradas entre Temari y Shikamaru, al terminar la cena, la pareja ya mencionada salieron a dar un paseo, Kankuro se fue a hacer guardia con Sai y Naruto y quedaron solos en la casa Sakura y Gaara, Sakura recojio la mesa y Gaara empezo a lavar los platos q esta traia.

Cuando terminaron Sakura se fue a su cuarto, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse boca arriba en la cama, al cabo de un rato llamaron a la puerta

-Adelante – dijo ella – valla ya tardabas

-Muy graciosa – dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-Hey no hace falta que pongas esa cara que das miedo – dijo siguiendole el juego

-Cambiando de tema, ahora me lo vas a contar o no? – dijo muy serio

-Por que insistes en que te lo diga? – pregunto ella

-Por que se que no a sido entrenando, a mi no me engañas – dijo arqueando una ceja

-Mierda – dijo muy bajo – vale tu ganas, madre mia eres de pesado que tu ermana dijo con una gotita en su cabeza.

-------------------------------------- Flash Back -------------------------------------

Pues veras, hoy cuando hemos llegado, me dirigí al hospital como bn me dijistes, después busque una peluqueria para cortarme el pelo, pero justo antes de encontrarla me parecio notar a alguien, pero no era de la aldea, asike me diriji para el bosque y alli a menos de la mitad del bosque un Ambu del Sonido me ataco, y resulto ser Kabuto, estuvimos luchando, pero antes de irse me lanzo un shuriken y me hizo esta herida, no me la cure yo misma xk tenia que reservar chakra para utlizarlo en el hospital asike mañana pedire a algun medico que me la cure.

-------------------------------------- Fin del Flash Back -------------------------------------

-¿¡QUE!? – grito Gaara – como no me lo as dicho antes

-Joer tio, no chilles tanto, que no estoy sorda – dijo tapandose los oidos – ademas se te olvida que yo tambien soy un Ambu? – dijo algo enojada

-Ya lose, pero yo soy el Kazekage y lo tengo que saber – dijo enojado

-Lo siento – dijo con la cabeza gacha – la proxima vez te lo dire

Gaara se sento al lado suyo, con el dedo indice la levanto la cara, cuando la levanto sus ojos se cruzaron, pero los de Sakura estaban algo cristalizados y humedos, Gaara se acerco a su mejilla herida y la lamio, Sakura a tal acto se sonrojo, cuando este se separo se volvieron a mirar, su empezaron a acercar hasta que podian oir la respiración de cada uno, sus labios se tocaron en un beso dulce y a Sakura se le cayo una lagrima traviesa que tenia por hay, luego de esto se miraron y sus labios se volvieron a juntar pero esta vez el beso era mas apasionado, Gaara rozo con su lengua el labio de Sakura para que la dejase inspeccionar, ella le dio su permiso, calleron en la cama, Gaara encima de Sakura, las manos de Sakura revolvían el pelo del joven mientras que Gaara tenia sus manos en la espalda de esta.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien les observaba desde fuera de la casa y miraba con resentimiento y odio.

-"Sakura…, seras mia por las buenas o por las malas" – dijo entre sombras nuestro personaje misterioso.

-¡Tadaimas! – grito Temari mientras entraba con Shikamaru - ¿Sakura, Gaara, donde estais?

-Gaara…tu her…mana esta aquí – dijo entre besos

-Joer siempre fastidiando – dijo vencido

-No te preocupes – dijo mientras se colocaba las ropas de lo arrugadas que se kedaron – hay muchos dias jeje, asike no te preocupes

-Sera mejor que me valla, que si no se va a poner histerica – dijo mirandola, dandola un beso y yéndose en un remolino de arena

-Madre mia – dijo muy colorada recordando lo que a pasado

Tok Tok

-Adelante – dijo tumbada en la cama disimulando

-Sakura-san, hola ya volvimos – dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama

-Ok, que habeis exo pillines – dijo que plan de broma, sentandose con ella

-¿Qué?, nada nada – dijo levantandose y yéndose muy colorada – bueno benia adarte las buenas noches, hasta mañana

-Chao hasta mañana, jeje – dijo desde la cama con una gotita en su cabeza

Luego se volvio a tumbar en la cama, se toco los labios con el dedo indice y se durmió con una sorisa en su cara, parecia un angel recien bajado del cielo.

Bueno asi acaba este 2º capitulo de este fic, ahora voy a contestar a los reviews:

LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE: _Hola wapa, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas pronto con tus fic al que sigo yo con los mios jeje, y gracias por tu apoyo, lo mismo digo tienes todo mi apoyo. Espero verte en los proximos capitulos que haga bsos._

nadeshiko-uchiha: Claro que lo sigo aquí tienes el 2ºcap., espero que te guste como te a gustado el 1º jeje, espero que me escribas mas reviews y me des ideas para poner en los proximos cap., como idea principal jeje besos wapa.

Bueno me voy os espero en los siguientes cap., a los que lo lean aunke no me dejen reviws bsos a todos SAYONARA.


	3. Por las buenas o por las malas

**Hola ya os tengo aquí el 3º capitulo de este fic espero q os guste al final contesto a los reviews bsos.**

**Aclaraciones**

* * *

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto (Jo yo ke me keira kedar gon Gaara y con Neji T.T)**

- dialogos

-(intervenciones mias)

-"pensamientos"

-cambios de escena

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

* * *

**POR LA BUENAS O POR LA MALAS**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levanto temprano, se ducho, se vistió, salio de su alcoba al parecer nadie se habia levantado aunexcepto Gaara que no duerme, ademas ya esta trabajando como Kage que es, asike salio del edificio y se dirijio al hospital para empezar su laborbueno digamos que son las 7am

-Bueno dias Hira-sama – dijo Sakura muy animada

-Ah!, buenos dias Sakura-san, que pronto vinistes – dijo acercandose a ella y curandole la herida de la mejilla – has desayunado ya? – comento este

-No, todavía no – contesto ella

-Pues te invito – dijo Hiro indicandole el lugar

Luego dentro cada uno se pidio lo suyo, Sakura pidio un te con leche y Hiro pidio un te verdevalla desayuno, yo de desayuno leche con colacao madre mia¬¬.

-Te gusta el te? – pregunto Hiro

-Si esta muy bn, por cierto Hiro-sama, que edad tiene? – pregunto curiosa Sakura

-24 años, ademas me han nombrado director hace unos meses, xk el anterior desaparecio – comento Hiro, como si fuese otra persona – y tu?

-Yo tengo 19 y dentro de unos dias cumplire los 20 – comento ella – "osea que a desaparecido el director, que sospechoso, ademas tiene un aire que me recuerda a alguien pero nose aquien" – dijo pensativa cosa que noto Hiro

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No nada solo que… - no pudo terminar pues en la mismísima puerta del local estaba el Kazekage - …Gaara.

-Sakura-san, tengo que hablar con usted, me podria acompañar, su compañero Naruto ya esta alli – concluyo este

-Claro Kazekage-sama, si me disculpa Hiro-san – dijo levantandose y yendo a la puerta pera irse con Gaara.

En el despacho

-¿Qué ocurre, y que hace Naruto con las ropas de Ambu? – preguntaba un poco alterada Sakura

-Le he dicho a Naruto lo de Kabuto, ademas no solo el, muchos ninjas del sonido merondean por aquí desde hace unos dias, como si vigilasen de que alguien esta seguro o de que no le descubran – dijo Gaara muy serio

-Y tenemos una teoria de quien puede ser – siguió Naruto

-El doctor Hiro Kambara – dijo Gaara y Naruto a la vez.

-……… - Sakura, al oir aquello se quedo sin palabras

-Asique, hemos quedado asi, tu seras la de siempre pero con mucha precaucion eso si, y Naruto os vijilara, para que no pase nada – comento de nuevo Gaara – asique esta es una mision estasd muy atentos

-Ahora que lo dices, cuando estuve esta mañana desayunando con el, me parecio familiar, pero no se muy bn a quien – dijo pensativa Sakura

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo estare vigilando para que no te pase nada - dijo Naruto

-Gracias, si es asi estoy mas segura – contesto Sakura con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en su cara

-Naruto, por favor tengo que comentarle las ultimas cosas a Sakura espérala fuera vale? – digo Gaara

-Claro, nos vemos ahora Sakura – dijo Naruto despidiendose y dejandoles solos

-Sakura por favor ten mucho cuidado, aparte de que sea una mision, puede ser peligroso no te arriesges, Naruto estara vigilándoos – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella – no quiero que te pase nada – dijo acariciando su rostro

-Tranquilo no me pasara nada, no te dejare solo – dijo tocando su mano depositada en su mejilla.

Acto siguiente Gaara se acerco mas a Sakura hasta poder besar su labios, puso su mano en la cadera de esta para acercarla mas a el y ella puso sus manos en la nuca de este como para no dejarle escapar por nada. Una caricia en su labio para que le dejase entrar pero ella esta vez no le dejo, asique se separo de el y dijo:

-Ambos tenemos que trabajar, lo siento amor luego a la hora de comer quedamos vale? – dijo mientras salia del despacho pero antes le dio un dulce beso a Gaara de despedida y se marcho.

-Vale luego nos vemos – dijo mientras se dirigía a su asiento y la decía adiós con la mano.

En el hospital

-Sakura-san, que bueno que ya llegastes – dijo Hiro

-Si lo siento, por donde empiezo? – pregunto muy animada con ganas de empezar

-Claro, en la segunda planta en pediatria hay varios niños, podrias empezar por alli – dijo Hiro – seguro que a los niños les hace mucha ilusion.

-De acuerdo, voy para haya – dijo subiendo las escaleras, luego se detuvo en una ventada se asomo a ella y dijo – Naruto, voy a estar en la 2ª planta en pediatria con unos niños, vale? – dicho esto se dirijio al lugar.

Pediatria

-Buenos dias niños, como os encontrais hoy? – dijo Sakura muy animada

-Muy bn doctora, usted es nueva no? – pregunto curioso un niño – como se llama?

-Si soy nueva y me llamo Haruno Sakura, encantada – dijo arrodillándose a su lado

-Nosotros tambien estamos encantados – dijeron varios niños a la vez

-Ahora os toca presentaros a vosotros – dijo Sakura

-Yo 1º, hola me llamo Shinji Atsuki – dijo uno de ellos

-Ahora yo, hola me llamo Shizuka Mashasi – dijo contenta

-Y yo me llamo Kazuya Shimabara – dijo sonrojado (xk sera…¬¬)

Y asi hizieron los demas chicos/as, presentándose luego Sakura los analizo para ver que les pasaba a cada uno ademas una de las chicas no se separaba de ella (que mona un pollito que sigue a la mama gallina . ), Naruto la observaba desde la ventana y estaba muy feliz pues sonreia muy sinceramente, en ese momento recordo a Hinata que estaba sola alli en Konoha aguantando a su padre.

-Chicos haber vamos a salir al patio a jugar un rato vale!!?? – dijo animada Sakura

-¡SI! – contestaron todos los niños

Sakura cojio en brazos al mas pequeñito tendria unos 3 o 4 años y los demas bajaron tan rapido que no se pudo ver. Luego abajo decidieron a que jugar, unos jugarian a los ninjas, otros al escondite y unas niñas jugaban a curar enfermos (osea imitaban a Sakura). Luego de jugar Sakura llevo a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones, luego ella se despidio de ellos hasta mañana por la mañana, luego bajo las escaleras y alli en la puerta principal estaba Gaara hablando con unos de los medicos sobre unos medicamentos que necesitaba uno de los escuadrones de Ambu.

-Para cuando podra tenerlos? – pregunto Gaara

-Pues posiblemente para antes de la noche – dijo el doctor

-Muy bn, muchas gracias – dijo despidiéndose y el doctor se fue

-Hola, ya estoy aquí – dijo Sakura muy feliz al verle

-Te esperaba, vamos? – dijo cediendola el paso

-Claro, un momento que diga en recepción que me voy a comer – y asi hizo, luego ella y Gaara salieron del hospital y se fueron a comer.

Naruto al ver que ella estaba con Gaara se quedaria alli en el hospital par vigilar los pasos de Hiro.

-Bueno donde vamos? – pregunto curiosa Sakura

-Pues habia pensado en comprar algo y prepararlo en casa – comento este

-Me gusta la idea – sonrio y los dos se dirijieron al mercado.

Cojieron comida para hacer arroz con curry, luego compraron para hacer Tofu y mas cosas, luego se dirijieron al lugar para que les cobran lo ultimo que cojieron

-Hola buenas tardes – dijo Sakura, poniendo las cosas para que le dijera cuando era cada cosa

-Vale señorita, en total son 489 ryos (nose como es la moneda de esta serie ¬¬')

-Vale tome – pero al darle el dinero luego tuvo una extraña sensación y oyó una voz qu decida: "_Sakura lo haremos facil, vendras a mi por la buenas o por la malas_", y se esfumo – ah!, que cosa mas rara – dijo cojiendo la bolsa y alejarse del puesto.

-Sakura estas bn? – pregunto Gaara

-No nada esq me parecio oir algo pero no estoy muy segura – dijo esta

-Como que oiste algo?, el que oiste? – pregunto Gaara preocupado

-Pues, _Sakura lo haremos facil, vendras a mi por la buenas o por la malas_, es algo raro, que querra decir? – se pregunto Sakura muy preocupada

-Bueno mejor no pienses mas en eso, y vallamos a casa a preparar la comida – dijo este para sacarla de esos pensamientos

-Si, sera lo mejor – contesto

Y los dos se dirijieron al edificio prepararon la comida y estuvieron hablando de lo que hizieron hasta ese momento, la comida paso tranquila. Luego después de comer cada uno se dirijio a su lugar de trabajo.

En el hospital

-Buenas tardes chicos – saludo Sakura a sus compañeros del hospital

-¡Sakura-san, que bueno que llegaste, nos han llegado heridos! – dijo una enfermera dirijiendose hacia ella

-Llévame con ellos corre – dijo Sakura siguiendo a la enfermera

Cuando llegaron a la habitacio, pudo reconocer a los heridos, eran: Kankuro, Sai y Shikamaru.

-¡Chicos, pero que os a pasado?! – pregunto Sakura muy preocupada mientras los curaban

-Emos tenido una emboscada – dijo Shikamaru

-Eran como unos 7 del Sonido contra nosostros – dijo Sai poniéndose una venda en la muñeca

-Como que del Sonido!! – grito alterada Sakura – otra vez ellos

-Sakura-san, que pasa? – pregunto Kankuro

-Nada, quedaos aquí en observación y ahora vengo – dijo Sakura poniendole las últmas vendas a Kankuro

* * *

Bueno, siento dejar asi el cap., pero espero no demorar mucho en subir el cuarto, tambien depende de los reviews que tenga que solo engo 5 estoy sin inspiración T.T

Ahora contesto a los reviews:

LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE: me alegro de que te haya gustado el beso entre Sakura y Gaara, le puse mucho entusiasmo , a mi esa parte me gusto mucho, si será la de ShikaTema(aunke no se si pondre mucho ¬¬), sisi, ademas en este episodio se va aclarando las demas cosas jeje, ami me da cuanto tardes con tal de que los subas me basta ademas en los dos lo malo esq te quedastes muy interesante jeje, muchas gracias por tu apoyo al que tu tienes el mio , bsos wapa

GAASAITALEX234: me alegra de que te guste espero que lo sigas , gracias bsos

nadeshiko-uchiha: jajaja, tienes razon intentare que no sea tan inoportuna la proxima vez vale?, en el espia no hace falta decir quien es por ahora, pero se sabe perfectamente quien es , y si la pobre Saku sufrira un poco T.T, lo siento por ella, bueno espero tu proximo comentario, bsos wapa

Muchas gracias, hey si kereis poner alguna cosa interesante para que la ponga en el proximo cap, solo lo teneis que escribir jeje

Avance del siguiente capitulo:

-¿Xk has vuelto? – dijo Sakura con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

-Para llevarme de vuelta lo que me pertenece – dijo sin vacilación

-Y que vamos a hacer ahora – dijo Temari – no podemos dejar que se valla

-Sabes que con esas condiciones ella no se va a poder negar, ya la conoces – dijo Naruto

Proximo capitulo: **El volvio. Mi decisión**


	4. El volvio Mi decision

**Hola ya os tengo aquí el 4º capitulo de este fic espero q os guste al final contesto a los reviews bsos.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto (Jo yo ke me keira kedar gon Gaara y con Neji T.T)**

- dialogos

-(intervenciones mias)

-"pensamientos"

-cambios de escena

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

**EL VOLVIO. MI DECISIÓN**

Sakura cuando termino de vendar a los chicos se dirijio al despacho del Kazekage

En el despacho

-Gaara-sama, tenemos un problema!!!! – dijo Sakura entrando en el despacho, haciendo que Gaara se sobresaltara

-Sakura no entres de esa forma, me puede dar un ataque del miocardio – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-Uy, lo siento, bueno a lo que iba, han tendido una emboscada a Sai, Kankuro y Shikamaru, unos ninjas del sonido – dijo Sakura – tenemos que ir al hospital, no quiero dejarles mucho tiempo solos

-Como! – dijo alterado Gaara – vallamos enseguida

En el hospital

-Sakura-san – llamo Hiro

-Hiro-sama, lo siento pero ahora no tengo tiempo, en otra ocasión, lo siento – dijo mientras cojio de la mano a Gaara y fueron a la sala de observación

-Muy mal Sakura – dijo muy maliciosamente "Hiro" – eso no se hace, hablar asi q tu superior – luego se fue a su despacho y alli se encontraba alguien

-Señor, hicimos lo que nos pidio y no les hemos matado – dijo el individuo – que planea hacer ahora?

-Trankilo Kabuto, cada cosa a su tiempo – dijo el supuesto doctor – pero el tiempo se agota

-Si Sasuke-sama – dicho esto desaparecio en una nube de humo

En observación

-Hola chicos, como estais? – pregunto Sakura tomandoles el pulso a cada uno

-Bien, porque tenemos a la mejor medico con nosotros – dijoKankuro

-Jejeje, muchas gracias Kankura-san – dijo Sakura

-Bueno ahora me direis todo con pelos y señales de lo que paso exactamente – dijo Gaara apoyado contra la pared.

-Bueno sino os importa chicos, se lo cuento yo – dijo Sai

---------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------

Íbamos explorando el terreno fuera de la Villa como nos dijiste, luego al llegar a una explanada descansamos un poco, al cabo de unos minutos varios ninjas del sonido nos rodearon, 1º fueron a por Shika, pues con el Kage mane no jutsu podriamos haber a acabado con ellos, pero parecia como si supieran de nosotros, asike nos pillaron por sorpresa, luego fueron a por el controlador de marionetas, osea a por, Kankuro, luego de haber acabado con ellos, a mi me dieron unos cuantos golpes y luego nos dijeron: "Quedais avisados, asike avisad a el resto de vuestro equipo", y se fueron.

-----------------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------------

-Parece como si nos porvocaran para ir a vuscarlos y dejar la villa sin proteccion – deducio Sakura

-Es coherente todo encaja – dijo Shikamaru, con algunas dolencias

-Por eso no nos han roto nada solo nos han hecho unas magulladuras – dijo Kankuro

Tock Tock, llamaron a la puerta

-Adelante – dijo Sakura

-Sakura-san, podemos hablar un momento? – dijo Hiro

-Claro, chicos me disculpais – y salio de la habitación - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Por favor, te podrias quedar luego, esque tengo mucho papeleo y necesito un poco de ayuda, y no podre empezar hasta que los turnos hayan acabado pues si hay algun problema necesitan de mi ayuda – dijo Hiro muy serio

-Claro, por mi no hay problema, sino le importa vuelvo con ellos, hasta esta noche – y entro de nuevo en la habitación

Al entrar, se dirije a la ventana y le dice a Naruto

-Naruto entra en la sala por favor – dicho eso el aparecio

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Naruto

-Hoy me voy a tener que quedar hasta tarde, tengo que ayudar a Hiro-sama co el papeleo, te quedaras? – dijo esta

-Claro, es mi mision – dijo este feliz

-Gracias – contesto con una sonrisa

-¡Como que te quedas hasta tarde!? – alzo un poko la voz Gaara – no te acuerdas lo que hablamos en la mañana sobre ese tipo?? – dijo Gaara

-Esto chicos, que estamos aquí – dijeron los lisiados a la vez – de que hablais? – pregunto Sai

-Haiba, crei que se lo dijistes en la mañana al que a Naruto y a mi – dijo Sakura

-No, se me olvido – dijo Gaara

-Pues valla ¬¬, _que Kage tenemos _– esto ultimo lo dijo bajo pero aun asi Gaara lo hoyo

-Oye que te e oido – dijo algo enojado

-Jeje, oye Naruto te podrias quedar por ahora con ellos? – pregunto Sakura, algo que Naruto asintio - Gracias , luego por la noche nos vemos vale?? – Naruto volvio a asentir

Luego Sakura salio y Gaara la sigio, estuvieron hablando hasta llegar a la salida del hospital, donde Sakura intento cosa que no consiguió, despedirse se Gaara, pues la cojio del brazo y la llevo hasta el edificio en donde se hospedaban, Sakura no entendia el comportamiento de Gaara pero, no se asusto

En el edificio

-Hola, que bueno que llegasteis – dijo saludando a los recien llegados

-Temari, yo que tu iría al hospital – dijo Gaara – pues Shikamaru y los demas les han tendido una emboscada

-¿¡QUE!?, luego nos vemos – salio corriendo de la casa para dirijirse al hospital

-Xk has hecho eso? – pregunto Sakura

-Tenia que saberlo nada mas – y se dirijio al salon y Sakura a su cuarto

En el cuarto de Sakura

-Uf, "xk se habra comportado asi?" – penso Sakura algo preocupada por el – Ah!!!, ¡xk todo me pasa ami!! – grito Sakura – a, "no deveria haber gritado eso", pero creo que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Tock tock llamaron a la puerta

-Sakura, puedo pasar? – pregunto Gaara

-Claro, pasa pasa – se sento en el borde de la cama, seguido por Gaara – te pasa algo?

-No nada, esque estoy un poco preocupado por que te quedes esta noche en el hospital, seguro que estaras bn?? – pregunto Gaara

-Si no te preocupes, ademas acuerdate de que Naruto vendra a ayudarme si pasa algo no? – dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera, pero eso no le basto a Gaara pues la abrazo y cayeron en la cama

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa esq mi teoria sea cierta, y que tambien sea cierto la persona quien es ese doctor – dijo en un semblante muy preocupado Gaara

-Por favor Gaara no te comas la cabeza, ademas no soy tonta , no te preocupes mas por favor – calmo Sakura a Gaara

Luego de esas palabras Gaara miro a los ojos a Sakura, esta al ver que su mirada era tan penetrante se puso colorada, y mas aun cuando veía que el se acercaba mas y mas, ella cerro los ojos y el tambien y sus labios chocaron al final, fue un beso lleno de amor y preocupación, pero se volvio apasionado.

Gaara pasó las manos por la espalda de Sakura recorriendola y Sakura tenia sus manos en el pelo de este revolviéndolo. Luego Sakura quedo encima de Gaara pero no rompieron el beso, mientras Gaara recoria con sus manos las piernas bien formadas de Sakura, y esta al gesto de el se puso mas colorada aun, (esto se pone interesante ') Gaara, sin pensárselo dos veces le bajo la cremallera de la parte de arriba y de la falda que llevaba, y ella no se corto y le quito la sudadera granate que lleva siempre y dejarse ver su torso bien formado. Y ella se dejo ver su sostén y los pantis que llevaba debajo de la falda. Sakura empezo a tocar el torso del chico y a darle pequeños besos y ahora a quien le tocaba ponerse colorado era a Gaara, (que mono tiene que estar colorado ), como no lo ponia soportar mucho mas ahora le tocaba a el, pues con esos besos de Sakura se ponia nervioso, se puso de nuevo encima de ella y empezo por el cuello, y para hacerla "sufrir" se paro durante unos instantes en esa zona hasta dejarla un chupeton bn marcado y que se notase bn y dijo:

-Sakura, recuerda esto, no me dejes nunca, sin ti no seria nada – y la beso.

Sakura al oir aquello se emociono tanto que mietras el la besaba ella le abrazabo fuertemente como si en ese momento se fuese a ir de su lado. Cuando los dos terminaron completamente desnudos Gaara empezo a dudar, pero Sakura le digo que no se preocupara que en algun momento tendria que llegar esto, y el poco a poco se adentro en ella, y ella se aferro en su hombro que sin darse cuenta le dejo varios arañazon en parte del hombro y cuello, cuando ya estuvo completamente dentro de ella, Sakura solto al principio un grito de dolor con unas pequeñas lagrimas, pero cuando Gaara se movia esos se volvian de placer, hasta que los dos se movian al mismo ritmo y llegaron al climax. Los dos calleron agotados encima de la cama abrazados y felices.

-Sakura, gracias por amarme, tal y como soy – dijo Gaara dandola un beso en la frente

-No Gaara, es gracias ati, que te pude entender y me llege a enamorar de la persona digna de mi corazon – y se aferro mas a el

-Te quiero tanto – dijo Gaara

-Y yo, ami me duele el corazon de lo mucho que te amo – pero la cara de felicidad se le quito al ver que ya era de noche – lo siento Gaara

-Valla ya es de noche – tambien se entristeció – pero no dudes que ire a buscarte a la salida – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-Y yo te estare esperando - tambien con una sonrisa

En el hospital/Despacho de Hiro

-Hiro-san, ya estoy aquí – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-Sakura-san, que bueno que llegaste, toma asiento por favor – dijo con voz fria

-Claro, siento haber llegado algo tarde esq estaba haciendo cosas – y al recordarlo se puso muy colorada

-Valla, parece que a sido algo muy bueno – dijo maliciosamente

-Ah…, pues jeje, bueno comenzamos – dijo evadiendo el tema

-Claro, toma estos informes, son de psiquiatría y maternidad – dijo dandole los documentos

-Mi especialidad – dijo con una sonrisa

-Lose, por eso te los dejo a ti – dijo firamente

-Como que lo sabe, en mi informe no ponia nada de eso – dijo nerviosa

-Pero esq yo lose todo sobre ti – dijo levantandose y se dirijio a la puerta que la cerro con llave

-Que dice y por que cierra con llave? – dijo asustada

-Que pasa, ¿tienes miedo? – dijo mientras se dirijia a ella

-No no te acerque, como es que me conoces, yo nunca te e visto excepto aquí – dijo levantandose y alejando se de el.

-Si, si me conoces y bastante bien, hemos estado en el mismo equipo años atrás – PLOF, descizo el Hengen no Jutsu – solias llamarme…

-…Sasuke, que, como, no puede ser – dijo con la voz temblandole – _xq has vuelto – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_

-_Para llevarme de vuelta lo que me pertenece – dijo sin vacilacion_ – te voy a llevar con migo

-Jamas!, no te acerque a mi – dijo intentandole dar una patada cosa que evito fácilmente

-Valla, sigues de inútil que siempre – dicho eso Sakura que estaba en el suelo dio un fuerte puñetazon que se rescrebajo todo

-No vuelvas a llamarme asi bastardo – dijo con una mirada de odio, iba a darle un puñetazo, pero el lo paro y al dijo al oido

-Te voy a dar una semana, si vienes con migo no hare nada, pero si no vienes destruire Konoha con todos sus habitantes… - la iba a dar un beso pero Naruto aparecio

-Suéltala bastardo – dijo Naruto Ambu

-Ambu de Konoha – dijo este – se me acabo la diversión, nos vemos Sakura – y desaparecio

-Sakura estas bien te izo algo – dijo mientras la cojia en brazos

-Si Naruto solo quiero reflexionar y descansar, llevame a casa – dijo mientras se quedo dormida en los brazos de este.

Bajaron hasta la salida y alli se encontraba Gaara que al verlos se puso nervioso, Naruto le conto lo sucedido y Gaara se paralizo, los tres se dirijieron al edificio donde ya estaban todos, alguno que otro con vendas ¬¬

En la sala de estar

-_Y que vamos a hacer ahora – dijo Temari – no podemos dejar que se valla_

_-Sabes que con esas condiciones ella no se va a poder negar, ya la conoces – dijo Naruto_

-Tienes razon, por cierto donde esta Gaara? – pergunto Temari

-Con Sakura, no se a separado de ella desde que llegamos – le contesto Naruto

-Que podriamos hacer? – pregunto Sai

-1º, mandar un comuniado a Tsunade-sama, lo tiene que saber – contesto Shikamaru

-Tienes razon ahora mismo lo mando – dijo Temari – esperarme aquí

En la habitación de Sakura

-Sakura, ya as despertado? – dijo Gaara

-Si, ya estoy mas tranquila aunke todavía no me lo creo – dijo apenada – pero no puedo hacer otra cosa

-A que te refieres?? – pregunto Gaara preocupado

-Tengo un plan – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Cual es?? – dijo Gaara

Se lo conto, pero le dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie sino saldria mal, luego bajaron a la sala de estar y alli estaban todos hablando sobre lo sucedido hasta que ellos aparecieron

-Hola chicos – dijo Sakura "triste"

-Que pasa Sakura-san? – pregunto Kankuro

-Pues que ya e tomado mi decisión, aunque vosotros ya os lo imagináis verdad? – dijo ella intentado forzar una sonrisa

-Sakura no x favor, ya emos mandado mandado un comunicado a Tsunade-sama – dijo Shikamaru – eso seria demasiado problemático

-Lo siento chicos pero, es mi decisión – dijo ella – no me lo pongais mas difíci!!! – y varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

-"Que buena actriz" – penso Gaara

Ya pasada la semana mientras Sakura estaba en el bosque buscando unas medicinas Sasuke aparecio tras de ella

-Hola **mi** Sakura – dijo Sasuke

-Hola Uchiha – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

-Valla, pareces un poco cabreada – dijo con media sonrisa – bueno que as decidido **flor de cerezo**

-Lo hare por mi villa y por mis amigos y familia – después le miro con odio y añadio – pero no lo hago por ti

-Eso lo diras ahora, pero dentro de un tiempo no diras eso – luego se acerco a su oido y la dijo – a media noche a las afueras de la villa – y dicho eso se esfumo.

Bueno siento dejarlo aquí ahora contesto a los reviews

Kirase: no pasa nada con tal de que me hayas puesto el reviews me hace feliz, y tambien me alegra de el que el fic te guste espero que este te guste mas, me inspire en tu fic, Juguemos al amor , ya veras a lo que me refieron cuando lo leas jiji bueno wapa nos vemos tkm bss

LACHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE: muy bien gracias, trankila que aunke me escribais pocos reviews lo voy a continuar por aquellos que si me ponen su comentario cmo tu , no tranquila ya veras lo que pasa lo tengo todo planeado jiji juajuajuajuaignoremos a la risa malefica ¬¬), si me a gustado muchoa estado muy gracioso me e reido mucho jajajajaj Sayonara nos vemos en los proximos cap.

GAASAITALEX234: tienes toda la razon, no voy a dejar que Sasuke interfiera en la felicidad de GaaSaku , y menos si hay una fan apasionada de esta pareja besos

Kitty kitsuna-chan: muchas gracias , eso todavía no te lo puedo decir pero eso lo vas a a averiguar tu dentro de poco espero que puedas esperar besos


	5. Plan en marcha Llegamos a Konoha

**Hola ya os tengo aquí el 5º capitulo de este fic espero q os guste al final contesto a los reviews bsos.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto (Jo yo ke me keira kedar gon Gaara y con Neji T.T)**

- dialogos

-(intervenciones mias)

-"pensamientos"

-cambios de escena

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

* * *

**PLAN EN MARCHA. LLEGAMOS A KONOHA**

Cuando callo la noche Sakura se preparo y sin que nadie la viera salio del edificio. Y se dirigió al bosque.

-Temari, Kankuro, coger lo necesario que nos vamos a Konoha – dijo Gaara – decírselo a Naruto y a los demás os doy 10 minutos.

-Pero que!!, Sakura se ha ido y nos dices eso? – dijo Temari algo alterada

-No me fio del Uchiha, tenemos que avisar y ayudar a Konoha x ella – dijo apenado Gaara

-Tienes razon, venga vamos Temari, agamos lo que dice Gaara – dijo Kankuro

-¡Pro que! – se altero – suéltame Kankuro

-Mirale – fue lo unico que dijo el

-¿Cómo que le mire? – le miro y perecia "decaido"(si sobretodo decaido ¬¬) – valla, parece como ido, vamos Kan

En el bosque

Sakura se encontraba apoyada en la rama de un arbol, parecia algo cansada y sofocada

-Hola, mi **flor de cerezo** – dijo Sasuke en el oido de esta

-Valla tan puntual como siempre – dijo con desgana – yo ya e prometido, no vas a atacar Konoha verdad? – dijo alterada y algo suplicante

-Valla chica que ímpetu por que no ataque – dijo con una sonrisa retorcida – lo prometido es deuda, ahora vamos – la cojio del brazo y la jalo hasta el campamento en el se encontraban

Cuando llegaron todos los ninjas la miraban, babosamente (O.O, que asco, pobre Sakura T.T)

-"Que asco y ahora que ago?" – penso con cara aterrorizada

-Jeje, parece que no te agrada, venga vallamos a mi tienda, hay estaremos mas tranquilos – dijo señalandola y Sakura entro seguida de Sasuke

En otra parte del bosque

-Gaara explicanos que pasa, estas muy tranquilo para que a Sakura se la hallan llevado – dijo algo enojado Naruto

-Es verdad, aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo Sai, Gaara se puso algo tenso – xk no nos dices la verdad??

-Nose de que hablais – dijo evadiendo la pregunta

-Entonces xk estas tan nervioso? – dijo de nuevo Sai

-No digas tonterias Sai, Gaara nunca nos mentiria en un caso como este – luego miro a su hermano y concluyo - ¿verdad?

-… - Gaara no contesto

-Gaara – dijo Kankuro parandose en la rama de un arbol junto con Gaara – si sabes algo dinos la verdad aquí y ahora! – dijo muy enojado el mayor de los 3 hermanos

-"Valla nunca habia visto tan enojado a Kankuro, ahora si que parece un hermano mayor" – pensó Gaara – de acuerdo pero no os lo debería de decir ahora, pero bueno

-------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------

La noche anterior

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Gaara desconcertado

-Pues veras – le empezo a contar – yo voy a salir unas horas antes para dirigirme a Konoha y me sustituira un _Kage Bunshi no Jutsu_, que es el que se ira con Sasuke, cuando sea el momento preciso ella desaparecera y yo ya estare llegando a Konoha, eso si vosotros tendreis que salir cuando mi copia haya salido del edificio, y a ellos se lo contaras a medio camino vale?? – dijo concluyendo la conversación

------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------------------------------

- y eso es todo – concluyo Gaara

-Y xk no nos lo dijistes antes? – pregunto Shikamaru

-Xk ella me lo pidio – dijo siguiendo su camino

-Ahora lo entiendo, ella estuvo actuando todo el rato no? – pregunto Temari

-Exacto, ahora en marcha – diciendo esto todos emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia Konoha

En el campamento

-Toma te traigo algo de comida – dijo Sasuke

-Gracias, pero ahora no tengo hambre, ya lo comeré mas tarde – contesto esta sin moverse de donde estaba sentada y sin mirarle

-Cuanto tiempo vas a estar asi? – pregunto este

-Toda la vida si me quedo con tigo – contesto esta cosa que puso furioso a Sasuke

-No me hables asi Sakura, años atrás no decias esas cosas – dijo tomandola de los hombros para que la mirara

-Sueltame! – dijo intentando zafarse de el.

Al hacerlo como el la agarro de los hombros cuando ella se aparto rompio parte de sus vestimentas y justo en la parte donde la dejo el chupeton y aun se notaba mucho, se lo intento tapar pero no puedo pues el lo vio.

-Que es eso Sakura? – dijo enojado Sasuke

-No te importa – contesto ella

-Quien te lo a echo? – pregunto aun mas enojado

-No te importa, ademas lo que haga con mi vida y aquíen le entrege mi corazon no te incumbe – contesto ella sin pensarselo dos veces.

-Sakura no me provoques, que no soy culpable de mis actos – dijo el mas enojado aun

-No!, no voy a huir, ya no soy la cobarde niñita que siempre iba detrás de ti!, no te tengo miedo – dijo retandole

-Tu lo as querido Sakura – y salio de la tienda

-"Baka" – penso ella y se rio cosa que Sasuke hoyo al estar fuera de la tienda

-"Mierda, y se rie y todo, maldita, se va a enterar de quien soy yo" – penso Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia un lago que habia a unos metros del campamento.

Se dio como una especia de baño en el lago para pensar mejor, pero el ya sabia lo que iba a hacer cuando regresase a la tienda, y le daba igual la reaccion de ella. Al salir, se volvio a poner sus ropas todas ella se mojaron pues no se seco, y con todo humedo se dirijio de nuevo al campamento y se metio en la tienda.

-Valla, ya regresaste – dijo mirándole, y al verle tan mojado le entro un pequeña risa

-De que te ries – dijo muy frio

-Pues que me hace gracias verte todo empapado, y con el frio que hace vas a pescar una pulmonía – dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Tranquila – dijo mientras se acerco a ella y la cojio por las muñecas y la dijo en su oido – tu seras mi toalla.

Y la beso, ella intento romper el beso pero el era demasiado fuerte ademas al cojerla por la muñecas no podia usar su fuerza, mientras el con una de sus manos cojio las muñecas de esta y con la mano libre la fue quitando la ropa, cuando iba a quitarle las ultimas dos prendas ella dijo fingiendo un llanto

-No creo que lo puedas hacer muy bn con una copia barata – dijo en un susurro pero el lo hoyo

-Que quieres decir? – dijo amenazador

-Esque eres tan cortito que no lo pillas, el GRAN UCHIHA SASUKE se va a acostar con un KAGE BUNSHI NO JUTSU!!!!! – grito a los cuatro vientos para que todo el campamento lo oyera – adiós baka – y desapareció

-Mierda!!!! – dijo dando un golpe al suelo – esa niñata me la a jugado, es demasiado lista.

Con nuestro ninjas favoritos

-Mirar ya llegamos a casa!!! – grito Naruto

-Es verdad, x cierto quienes son los que estan en la entrada?? – pregunto Shikamaru

-Son Hinata y…, a la otra figura no la reconozco – dijo Sai

-Es Sakura – dijo Gaara muy bajo

-Hinata!!!! – grito Naruto, cuando reconocio a la otra figura dijo – es Sakura!!!

Cuando nuestros ninjas llegaron Naruto corrio para dar un fuerte abrazo a Hinata, luego

los demas empezaron a saludar a Sakura

-Sakura xk no nos dijistes nada?? – pregunto Temari

-Es verdad podiamos haberte ayudado – dijo Sai

-Lo siento pero esto lo tenia que hacer yo sola, y parece que todo salio tal y como yo lo planee – comento esta

-Sakura-san – dijo Kankuro cojiendola de las manos – estaba muy preocupado T.T – dijo mientras intento abrazarla pero 3 puñetazos se lo impidieron (3??, pobre Kankuro habrá sobrevivido?)

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Kankuro – dijo Temari enojada

-Eso eso – apoyo Naruto

Luego miraron a Gaara que parecia muy enojado, pero Sakura le cojio del brazo para tranquilizarlo y lo llevo dentro de Konoha seguido de los demas.

-Chicos tenemos que ir a donde la Hokage-sama, le tenemos que explicar lo sucedido, pues los del Sonido tienen que estar al llegar – dijo Shikamaru

-Pues vamos entonces – dijo Sakura agarrada a la mano de Gaara

-Lo siento chicos pero yo no puedo ya me contais vale??? – dijo Naruto alejandose con Hinata.

-Pues vallamos nosotros 6 – dijo Sai

Y asi hicieron, cuando llegaron al despacho de Tsunade, se lo comentaron todo y empezo a mandar comunicado a sus aliados, y Gaara mando al consejo de su Villa que mandaran a varios Ambu's y ninjas para ayudar a Konoha. Y asi lo hicieron en pocas horas recibieron las repuestas en menos de 1 dia estarian alli ayudando.

* * *

Lo siento este capitulo se me hizo corto, pero prometo compensaron en el siguiente, ahora doy paso a la contestación de reviwes.

Katary Kanae: vale para la próxima vez me acordare de ti para que me salgan mejores si en este cap., me vuelve a pasar me lo pones en el reviews vale??, muchas gracias de todas formas, nos vemos bsos

Kirase: Ola wpa, ya queria saber de ti jiji, en quien mejor me podria inspirar si no en ti, lose pobrecita, si sasuke es muy cruel, y yo no te digo, hasta creo que me voy a pedir uno para navidad(aunke no creo que me lo traigan T.T, que pena), espero que con este capitulo se te haya quitado la frustacion jiji, bueno wapa un bso cuidate mucho

Kitty kitsune-chan: pues aquí lo vas a averiguar, muchas gracias, para la proxima vez intentare hacerlo mas extenso para quienes les guste como ati jeje, nos bemos bss

LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE: mu bn deseando ver tu mini seccion de estupideces que me hacen mucha gracia, jajajaja, esta ultima tambien me a gustado espero que me pongas mas de esas y que sea parecida a la primera con el bazoca y con lo de Sasuke jaajajaja, bueno que muchas gracias y que espero que te guste esta cap, al igual que los anteriores un besito xao.

chi-k cea: muchas graicas, aquí ya esta actualizado espero que te guste, y espero que tambien te guste lo de el plan, bsos hasta la proxima

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo hasta la vista chicos y chicas que leeis mi fic y tambien a aquellos que me dejan reviews y a los que nos BSOS PARA TODOS VOSOTROS


	6. La batalla empieza Gaara Vs Sasuke

**Hola ya os tengo aquí el 6º capitulo de este fic espero q os guste al final contesto a los reviews bsos.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto (Jo pues yo me voy a pedir por reyes a Gaara y Neji )**

- dialogos

-(intervenciones mias)

-"pensamientos"

**-cambios de escena**

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

* * *

**EMPIEZA LA BATALLA. GAARA VS SASUKE**

Cuando recibieron las respuestas de los aliados cada uno se fue por su lado, Temari y Shikamaru, Sai se fue a buscar a Ino (Si chicas Sai se ha ido con Ino-cerda T.T, pero eso que se venga con migo jajaja) y Gaara y Sakura.

**Con Sakura y Gaara**

-De nuevo en casa – dijo Sakura – como te sientes Gaara??

-Pues ahora un poco mejor, aunque me sonsacaron el plan – dijo este

-Me lo imajine, tus hermanos son muy buenos para sacar las cosas a los demas – dijo con una pequeña risita – me recuerda a alguien

-Muy graciosa – dijo Gaara – porque no vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Me parece bien vallamos pues – contesto esta

**Con Sai e Ino**

-Buenas, esta Ino, soy Sai – dijo el joven reclamando a su novia

-Hola Sai, ya llegaste de la mision??, Ino sale ahora no se demora mucho – contesto su madre

-Si, muchas gracias – nada mas contestarla Ino salio de su casa

-Sai!!!!!!!!, que bueno que ya llegastes, te eche mucho de menos – dijo abrazandolo y depositando un dulce beso que el correspondio

-Hola amor, yo tambien te extrañe – dijo sonriendo y abrazandola

-Bueno cuentame como te ido la mision, y como le ha ido a la frontuda – dijo ella

-Pues ella es quien peor lo a pasado, venga vallamos al parque y te lo cuento – dijo cojiendola de la mano y llendo al parque

**Con Temari y Shikamaru**

-Shika, tu crees que todo va a acabar bn – dijo Temari tumbada en el césped acurrucada al lado de su novio

-Es demasiado problematido saberlo, pero espero que si que todo salga bien – dijo este abrazandola.

-Hay que ser optimistas verdad – dijo regalandole una sonrisa

-Cierto – dijo depositandola un beso

-Pero… - dijo ella con un tono triste

-Pero…, que? – dijo el

-Que pasara con nosotros cuando esto acabe? – dijo ella al fin

-De eso no te preocupes, yo se que voy a hacer y te concierne a ti tambien – dijo con una sonrisa, de las pocas que da

-Eso me alegra – dijo tumbandose de nuevo a su lado

**Con Naruto y Hinata**

-Hinata, se lo has dicho ya a tu padre aquello? – le pregunto

-No lo siento Naruto-kun, no me atrevo, es un gran paso para nosotros y para el – dijo ella

-Te entiendo, pero ya que stoy aquí porque no vamos los dos a decirle la bueno noticia? – dijo el

-Si estas a mi lado tengo mas valor para decirle que nos casamos - dijo ella feliz

-Si ademas recuerdo que te lo pedi un dia antes de irnos de mision a la Villa de la Arena, te acuerdas – dijo el recordandolo

-Como olvidar aquel dia, me hizistes muy feliz – dijo ella

-------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------

-Hola, buenas tardes, esta Hinata? – dijo Naruto a las puertas de la mansión Hyuga

-Hola Naruto, como te van las cosas? – dijo Neji (Si Neji en mi historia es muy buen amigo de Naruto)

-Hey Neji, pues na que mañana me voy de mision y quiero pasar este dia con Hinata, xk tardare en regresar – dijo el apenado

-Valla, eso si que es una faena, ahora mismo le dijo a Hinata que salga – dijo Neji entrando en la mansión

-Hola Naruto-kun – dijo dandole un beso

-Hola Hina – contesto el haciendo lo mismo

-Otosan me voy, vuelvo a la hora de siempre – dijo Hinata, y se fue con Naruto

Los dos empezaron a caminar, todo estaba muy silencioso y Naruto estaba muy decaido pues se iva de mision, luego llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca

-Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien? – dijo Hinata algo preocupada

-No Hina, estoy muy triste, mañana me voy de mision y no te voy a poder ver, ME VOY A VOLVER LOKO SI NO TE VEO – dijo el un poco exagerado

-Jeje, no te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo tambien te voy a echar mucho de menos , no hace falta que hagas un drama – dijo ella

-Hinata – dijo con un rio de lagrimas – aparte de eso tambien vine para decirte una cosa

-Dime – contesto ella

-Pues veras – dijo metiendose la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacando una cajita pequeña – Hinata Hyuga me arias el honor de casarte con migo – dijo abriendo la caja y enseñandole el anillo

-Esto yo… O.O – Hinata estaba mas feliz que nunca, hasta le salian lagrimas – CLARO QUE SI – dijo mientras le abrazaba y loraba de felicidad

-Que feliz me hace Hinata – dijo mientras le ponia el anillo, para luego fundirse en un beso muy apasionado lleno de amor

------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------------

-Hay, recordandolo me pongo colorada – dijo Hinata cojida de la mano de Naruto dirijiendose a su casa

-Jaja, y yo me pongo muy feliz, x tener a la mejor mujer del mundo a mi lado – dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente

-Ahora falta lo mas difícil – dijo esta

-Decirse lo a tu padre – concluyo Naruto.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, ambos entraron y se dirijieron donde se encontraba el padre de Hinata, Hazasi Hyuga (nose si se escribia asi el nombre) quien los recibio enseguida. Ellos se sentaron unos metro alejados de el y se lo dijeron.

-Padre, esto veras – no sabia como decirselo

-Señor Hyuga, Hinata y yo emos decidido casarnos, nos de su bendición y permiso – dijo Naruto arrodillado (al igual que hizo el cuando le conto la verdad a Neji sobre su padre)

-Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata sorprendida por el acto del joven

-Naruto levantate – dijo Hazasi

-Si señor Hyuga – dijo incorporandose

-Eres muy valiente al venir expresamente para decirme esto – dijo el – gracias a ti Hinata a cambiado – dijo con media sonrisa

Hinata y Naruto al oir aquello se pusieron muy contentos porque significaba que les daba su permiso y bendición para casarse. Pero le dijeron que se casarian después de la disputa que habria con el Sonido y el padre lo voy logico, pero eso no les quito la felicidad de que se ivan a casar, asique salieron de la mansión para decirselo a sus amigos. Pero en eso que se oye un ruido fortisimo en la puerta oeste de la ciudad, se trataban de los aliados de la Villa del Agua, seguidos de los de la Villa de la Arena y de la Niebla.

**Oficina de Tsunade**

-Tsunade-sama, ya estan aquí – dijo Shizune

-Bien, por favor buscarles alojamiento para todos estos dias – ordeno la Godaime

-Hi!! – contestaron todos los presentes

En la puerta Oeste de la ciudad

-Mirad ya han llegado los aliados, han llegado mucho antes de lo que nos dijeron los Hokages de las repectivas Villas – dijo Sakura

-Es verdad incluso los de mi Villa han llegado antes – dijo Gaara algo asombrado con la rapidez de los ninjas

-Sera mejor que vallamos con la Hokage – dijo Sakura y se dirijieron para haya

Corriendo por las calles dirijiendose al edificio de la Godaime se encontraron con los demas, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto y Hinata y todos se dirijieron alli

-Okasan, ya han llegado los… - no pudo terminar pues alguien entro de golpe en la sala

-Hokage-sama, los del sonido han llegado – dijo débilmente pues estaba muy herido

-Tranquilizate Genma-san, sino no te podre curar las heridas – dijo Sakura

-Lose Sakura-san, gracias – contesto este

-Cuentame lo todo – dijo la Godaime

-No hay mucho que contar, ellos mismo se delataron, salieron de detrás de los arboles y nos lanzaron surikens y kunais, después se fueron – contesto

-Ya esta, levantate y muevete – dijo Sakura

-Muchas gracias Sakura-san – dijo Genma – que nos ordena

-Descansa por ahora, enviare a 3 Ambu's para que inspeccionen los alrededores – contesto esta

-Con su permiso me retiro – dicho esto se fue

-Sai, Shikamaru e Ino, por favor podeis ir? – dijo la Godaime

-Si! – contestaron los tres a la vez

-Los demas ireis en grupos de dos y vijilareis desde varios puntos vale? – dicho esto los 3 jovenes se fueron y los demas se quedaron para las instrucciones – Shizune avisa que pronto entraremos en combate, que se refugien las mujeres y niños

-Si Hokage-sama – y se fue corriendo

-Ahora los grupos, Naruto y Hinata, Temari y Kankuro, y Gaara con Sakura – sentencio, ahora fijo los puntos en donde vigilarían, NH estarian a las rocas de los Hokages, TK estarian en la puerta norte y GS estarian en la puerta Sur.

Ya hechos los grupos y dichos los lugares indicados se dirijieron a ellos.

-Sakura, sabes lo que paso con tu kage bunshi no jutsu, cuando se fue con el Uchiha? – pregunto curioso Gaara

-No, aunque a mi me gustaria saberlo – contesto esta – espero que no pasase nada malo

-Eso espero yo tambien, aunque algo me dice que intento algo, y no lo consiguió – dijo soltando una risita

-Te imaginas que lo intentara hacer con la copia – dijo, luego se miraron y empezaron a reirse mucho

-jajajajajajajajaj!!!!!! – se oian las risas por toda esa zona, todos los ninjas de esa zona miraban algo confusos

-Eh!, xicos no es hora de reirse teneis que estar vigilando – dijo Gai que pasaba por alli

-Si Gai-sensei, lo sentimos mucho, seguimos con nuestra mision – dijo todavía riendose

-Sakura-san!!! – dijo una voz a lo lejos

-Lee-kun, que pasa? – dijo ella aproximandose a el

-Los del Sonido se empiezan a acercar por la entrada norte – dijo informandoles

-Naruto y Hinata estan en aquella entrada, ve con Tenten y Neji de refuerzos, nosotros no podemos ir – dijo Sakura

-Entiendo, vallamos ahora Gai-sensei como en los viejos tiempos

-Lee, tu llama de la juventud sigue creciendo – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Gai-sensei

-Lee

-AHORA NO ES MOMENTO PARA DRAMAS NOS VAN A ATACAR!!! –dijo Sakura enojada y los dos se fueron

-Sakura rapido sube!! – grito Gaara

-Que sucede – cuando subio encontro a un monton de ninjas del sonido, cascada y roca

-Parece que ya va a empezar esta lucha – dijo Gaara

-Genma!!!!!!!!!, necesitamos refuerzos – grito Sakura

-Enseguida – contesto este – ya habeis oido

Varios ninjas de la cascada y de la hoja empezaron la luchar, se oian los choques de las armas y quejidos de dolor de los ninjas, a lo lejos de ese ejercito de enmigos lo unico que se diferenciaban eran dos ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Hay esta – dijo Gaara – Sakura pase lo que pase no te interpongas – dijo Gaara

-Lose, pero antes por favor, prometeme que seguiras vivo – dijo ella preocupada

-Te lo prometo – dicho esto la dio un suebe y corto beso, cosa que Sasuke vio y se enfurecio mas – cuando quieras Uchiha

-Perfecto, Kabuto te encargas de Sakura – dijo Sasuke que salio disparado en direccion a Gaara.

Todo se quedo en silencio y parado cuando Sasuke empezo a atacar a Gaara, los ninjas de la roca huyeron eran muchos menos que los de la hoja, eso a Sasuke ahora no le importaba estaba conectrado en su batalla con Gaara, luego Kabuto se echo encima de Sakura quien le propino una gran patada en el estomago y salio disparado por los aires.

(vamos a dividir las dos peleas primero la de Sakura y Kabuto y luego la de Gaara y Sasuke asi no nos hacemos lios vale???)

** Sakura Vs Kabuto**

-Creo que tu y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente querida – dijo en tono de burla

-Lo estoy deseando, desde aquel dia que huiste por miedo a que te venciera – ella tampoco se corto, cosa que enojo mucho a Kabuto

-Mira niña no me busques que me encuentras, no voy a tener piedad lo sabes – dijo el

-Ah, pues yo tampoco – dijo lanzando un kunai que rozo su megilla – te la devuelvo eso es por lo de la otra vez.

-Maldita zorra (siento la expresión TT), esta me la pagas – dijo curandose la herida de la megilla, acto siguiente concentro chakra en su mano para empezar a golpearla – vas a saber cuan inferior eres – dijo y la dio en el hombro

-Eh!, eso duele – dijo profanándole una patada en la cara rompiendole las gafas.

Kabuto se enfurecio y la hizo un combo de patadas que la dieron por todo el cuerpo, luego formo chakra en su mano de nuevo y la dio en la pierna causandole una fisura en la rotula. Ella se quejo de dolor, pero no se iba a quedar atrás, se puso sus guantes, solo tenia esa oportunidad, no le quedaba casi chakra, ahora solo podia depender de su fuerza, asique corrio todo lo que pudo hacia el causando mas dolor en su rodilla y empeorarla, pero no se daria por vencida asique le golpeo hasta incrustarlo en el suelo, para luego un jutsu y dejarlo medio muerto, y asi hizo, ella se acerco hasta un arbol y se quedo alli incosciente, pues del dolor y perdida de energia no podia hacer nada hasta que alguien fuera a buscarla.

** Gaara Vs Sasuke**

-No me vas a pillar con aquella vez en los combates preliminares, stavez la velocidad no te servira – dijo Gaara acumulando ya la arena a su alrededor

-Yo creo que si, no creo que alguien como tu pueda igualar mi velocidad – dijo entre una risa maliciosa.

-Puede, pero alomejor Naruto va a tener que salvarte otra vez – dijo bastante enojado

Al decir aquello, Sasuke se enfurecio tanto que formo los sellos para hacer el Chidori, se dirigio hacia el, Gaara se imajino que haria eso, asique el se protegio utilizando la tecnica: SAIKOU ZETTAI BOUGUYO, SHUKAKU NO TATE y se creo una defensa que paro al Chidori, Sasuke enfurecio y empezo a hacer combos de puñetazos y patadas seguidas, pero con la denfesa de arena no podia darle ni una sola vez, asique incremento su velocidad y empezo a hacer lo mismo, la arena no podia seguirle, pero Gaara se concentro para que no pasara lo de la ultima vez que lucho con el asique, cuando estuvo concentrado hizo incrementar un poco mas la velocidad de su tecnica para atraparle, pero solo pudo rozarlo cerca del brazo, luego Sasuke lanzo varios shurikens y solo 1 de ellos le alcanzo a darle en la espalda, Gaara solto un pequeño gemido de dolor, el queria zanjar ya el combate la tencnica y la incrementacion de velocidad le ha gastado mucha energia y chakra, asique le profano una patada rapida luego hizo unos sellos, 1º cojio a Sasuke de los pies con su arena para luego con mas arena hacer: SABAKU TAISÔ, Sasuke con tal ataque se le hizieron varias heridas y contusiones.

-No mereces ni que te mate, con lo que llevas es mas que suficiente – dijo Gaara vencedor

-No te preocupes por mi, mejor preocupate por algo que vallas a perder – dijo riendose y escapando

-"SAKURA!!!" – penso y se echo a correr.

Cada paso que daba veia cadáveres enemigos y aliados por todo el territorio, cuando diviso a Kabuto vio que estaba medio moribundo, asique busco a Sakura con la mirada y alli estaba apoyada e incosciente en un arbol, la cojio en brazos sin importarle la herida de su esplada, la cargo hasta el hospital, alli la atendieron, el edificio estaba a rebosar de heridos pues la batalla aun no terminaba, nada mas dejarla se fue para ayudar a los demas.

-Naruto, como van las cosas – dijo pidiendo un informe de la situación

-Gaara, x aquí estamos terminando, donde mas necesitan ayuda es por la puerta principal, los maestros nos ayudan por la calles de la ciudad, para acabar con aquellos que se han infiltrado – le contesto Naruto

-De acuerdo, me ire para la puerta principal para ayudarle con todo lo que me queda.

Y asi fue, Gaara se fue a la puerta principal y alli se encontraban sus hermanos ayudando tambien, pues en su puesto acabaron con todos los enemigos, Gaara acabo con la mayoria utilizando la arena con la poca energia que le quedaba, al terminar xfin, Konoha gano y los del sonido y aliados del sonido se retiraron. Gaara se dirijio rapidamente al hospital seguido de sus hermanos y los demas incluyendo profesores. Cuando llegaron se dirijieron a recepcion y preguntaron por Haruno Sakura, luego se dirijieron a donde les indicaron y alli se encontraron frente a la sala de operaciones 3, se sentaron en la sala de espera todos excepto Gaara. Luego pasadas 3 horas salio Tsunade que se impresiono al ver a todos alli, con cara de preocupación.

-No os preocupes, pudimos recomponer su rodilla, pues estaba totalmente rota – dijo Tsunade

-Menos mal, cuando podremos verla?? – pregunto Temari y Hinata a la vez?

-Ahora la llevaran a su habitación, os podeis quedar con ella hasta que despierte – contesto Tsunade – bueno os dejo que todavía me esperan mas operaciones, Ah por cierto muy bien al proteger la villa, Yane – y se fue

Cuando llevaron a Sakura a su habitación varios entraron porque para entrar todos eran demasiados pues 4 senseis y nuestros 14 amigos, asique entraron Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, los demas esperaron fuera.

-Uhm – se hoyo

-Mirad ya despierta – dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Sakura-san, Sakura-san – decia Temari para orientarla

-Uhm, me duele todo, donde estoy? – dijo esta

-Sakura estas en el hospital – dijo Kakashi

-Hospital?, ah y Kabuto – intento moverse pero un dolor en su pierna se lo impido

-No hagas movimientos bruscos – dijo Sai – mira que llegas a ser tonta – dijo en forma de burla

-Si Sai, yo tambien me alegro de que estes bien – contesto Sakura con una sonrisa – Me alegro de veros a todos

PUMB, se callo la puerta

-Sakura!!!! – dijo Ino corriendo hacia ella y abrazandola – tonta nos tenias muy preocupados a todos – dijo llorando, luego se acercaron Hinata y Tenten

-Sumimase – dijo abrazandola y llorando tambien.

-Dejarla ya que la vais a asfixiar – dijo Kankuro

Luego de haber hablado con todos, Gaara fue el unico que se sintio un poco alejado, cuando la hora de visitas concluyo todos se fueron excepto Gaara

-Hola, como te encuentras – dijo sentandose al borde de la cama de esta

-Bien y tu? – dijo viendo la venda

-No te preocupes estoy bien – dijo cojiendola de la mano – lo que mas me preocupaba en estos momento era tu bienestar

Sakura no lo aguanto mas, lo abrazo a mas no poder y empezo a llorar, Gaara la abrazo tambien, asi se quedaron durante un rato

-Te quedaras esta noche?? – pregunto Sakura – no quiero quedarme sola

-Claro, ire a decirselo a Tsunade-sama – contesto este

-No hara flata – dijo apareciendo por la puerta

-Okasan!!! – dijo abriendo los brazos para darla un fuerte abrazo

-Mi niña como te encuentras? – dijo ella dandole un beso en la frente

-Me duele pero podre sobrevivir, pero okasan no pasara si se queda Gaara esta noche aquí verdad? – dijo esta con ojos de cachorro degollado

-No no pasa nada, ademas alguien te tiene que proteger y quien mejor que Gaara – dijo guiñanole un ojo a Gaara

-Gracias Okasan – dijo Sakura, luego Tsunade se fue pues la enferma tenia que descansar.

La noche fue muy tranquila no paso nada, Gaara no dormio en toda la noche aunque no es de extrañar.

* * *

Fin del 6º capitulo, ahora demos paso a las respuestas de los reviews

Kirase: Tu y todas se los pedirian, aunke yo prefiero a Gaara(baba por mi parte), y tia, ten cuidado que si te descostillas eso es mu malo pa la salid, un bso wapa ns vems.

Nadeshiki-uchiha: Eso sobre todo pobre, entonces me quedo bn lo de el bunshin?, si atacar konoha, espero que te guste, nos vemos Sayonara bss

Kitty kitsune-chan: Tranquila chica, haber si no vas a poder reirte mas O.O, eso eso, que por que seamos mujeres nos tiene que hacer eso verdad? Si creo que esta vez me quedo mas largo¿a ti que te parece?, tan fuerte te ries que hasta se quejan los vecinos mare mia!!!!! OoO. No creo que las peleas me hayan salido mu bn, lo que no me a gustado a sido el final del capitulo, tu ya me dices como quedo vale, bss hasta la proxima

Kitsune oyamaneko: Hola, muchas gracias espero que lo sigas bss

LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHUTE: Hola, bn y tu?, mente, espero que papa Noel te haya traido lo que tu pedias (xk ami si jiji), no pasa nada, lo que importa es que me escrbieras que me hace mucha ilusion sobre todo tus parodias, espero que las sigas haciendo por que me destornillo cuando las leo jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, felices Fiestas y Feliz Año nuevo.

* * *

AHORA SI MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS/AS, QUE ME APOYAIS, Y POR SUPUESTO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZES FIESTAS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide K2-san o Mika-san, como prefirais


	7. De boda en boda

**Hola ya os tengo aquí el 6º capitulo de este fic espero q os guste al final contesto a los reviews bsos.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto (Jo pues yo me voy a pedir por reyes a Gaara y Neji )**

- dialogos

-(intervenciones mias)

-"pensamientos"

**-cambios de escena**

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

* * *

BODA TRAS BODA

Tras la guerrilla que hubo, y al operación de Sakura, todo volvio a la normalidad, ya se preparaba una boda muy esperada por los todos, el casamiento de Naruto y Hinata, pero lo celebrarían hasta que Sakura no se recuperase de su herida.

**Hospital**

-Bien Sakura, hoy ya te damos el alta, pero tendras que llevar una venda para por si acaso y no entrenaras hasta dentro de 2 semanas, asike solo podras observar, pero eso si, anda y eso que sino sera peor vale? – le dijo una de las medicos(Tsunade no estaba)

-Si!!! – contesto Sakura de mala gana

-Por favor ayudala a llegar hasta su casa Gaara-sama – dijo de nuevo la medico

-No se preocupe, la llevare – contesto el agarrandola de la cintura para ayudarla a andar

-Vale hasta luego – dicho eso se marcho

-Gaara, eres una provechado – dijo Sakura en broma

-Aquí hay que aprovechar todas las oportunidades – dijo de forma maliciosa

-Mejor dejalo que sino acabamos mal – dijo ella con una benita en la siens

-Sakura-san, como te encuentras? – dijo Lee apareciendo por alli corriendo hacia ellos

-Ah!, Lee-san, mejor ya me dieron el alta - dijo ella feliz

-Que bueno, ah!, se me olvidaba, e kedado con los demas para entrenar nos vemos chicos – dicho esto se fue corriendo

-Entrenar… - dijo ella

-Vamos Sakura, vallamos a casa – dijo Gaara

-Claro vallamos – dijo Sakura y empezaron a caminar

Mientras ivan hacia la casa, se encontraron con Sai y Ino que ivan muy mimosos, cuando divisaron a Sakura, Ino se echo a correr para abrazarla y asi hizo, pero se desequilibraron y calleron las dos.

-Ino, ten mas cuidado, que todavía esta con venda – dijo Gaara ayudándolas a levantarse

-Lo siento de veras – dijo Ino sacudiendose el polvo

-Bueno y hacia donde van? – pregunto Sai

-Pues vamos a casa, le a dixo el medico que necesita reposo y que ande un poko pero no forzarla – dijo Gaara

-Ya veo, espero que te mejores pronto frontuda – dijo Ino

-Lose Ino-cerda, no te preocupes – contesto esta

Y asi se despidieron para cada uno seguir su camino, cuando llegaron al edifio y entraron se encontraron a Temari y Shikamaru, hablando en el salon

-Oh, Sakura-chan, que bueno que ya estes bien - dijo Temari muy contenta y abrazandola

-Si Temari ya me dieron el alta, necesito 2 semanas de reposo – contesto ella

-Valla, espero que te mejores pronto – dijo de nuevo la joven de 4 coletas

-Gracias, x cierto, que mirais? – dijo viendo un libro pero no se divisaba muy bien desde ese angulo

-No es nada, solo mirabamos una resvista verda Shika? – dijo ella

-Si no es de importancia, ademas yo ya me iva, ya lo terminaremos de ver otro dia vale Temari? – dijo el algo nervioso

-Vale nos vemos – dicho esto le dio un corto beso y se fue del lugar

Luego llevaron a Sakura a su cuarto, Temari se marcho y dejo a los dos solos, Sakura parecia algo deprimida.

-Sakura stas bien? – pregunto Gaara sentandose al lado de ella

-Bueno, me siento inútil, no poder hacer nada durante 2 semanas… - contesto ella

-No te preocupes seguro que se te pasan volando esas dos semanas no te preocupes asike… - no pudo terminar pues un pájaro empezo a golpear la ventana de la alcoba

-Un mensaje de Tsunade-sama – dijo Sakura, Gaara se levanto y fue a por el

-Me llama a su despacho, vienes? – dijo el

-Vale asi la veo y me quedo un rato alli, para no estar sola - contesto ella

Y asi hicieron, Sakura se agarro a Gaara y en un remolino de arena se dirijieron al despacho de la Godaime.

-Valla, ya stas aquí – dijo la godaime, y acomodo una silla para Sakura

-Si, para que es? – dijo el ayudando a Sakura a sentarse en la silla

-Me han traido este informe de la Arena, te requieren alli, debes partir cuanto antes – dijo la Godaime, haciendo un chequeo a Sakura

-Entiendo… - contesto el – partire en cuando mis hermanos lo sepan con su permiso

-De acuerdo – contesto ella

-Entonces… - se acerco a Sakura, deposito un beso en sus labios y se marcho

-Sakura como te encuentras? – pregunto Tsunade

-Bueno algo inútil, ' – dijo ella

-Xk?, si estas en perfecto estado, solo es reposo, no muevas bruscamente la pierna, pero puedas hacer cosas no estas invalida hija - dijo sonriendo Tsunade

-Bueno entonces ire al bosque y practicare jutsu medico vale Oka-san? – contesto ella mas feliz

-Deacuerdo, luego le dire a Shizune que valla a hacerte compañía vale? – contesto despidiéndose de ella.

Mientras se dirijia al bosque se encontro con Hinata y las dos fueron juntas al bosque y empezaron a hablar

-Bueno Sakura como te encuentras? – pregunto Hinata

-Muy bien en poco tiempo estare como nueva . - contesto ella

-Me alegro ademas tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Hinata sonrijandose

-Claro dime que paso? – contesto ella

-Bueno pues veras esque dentro de 4 dias pues…, que Naruto-kun y yo pues…, nos casamos y queremos que seas nuestra madrina – dijo soltando lo ultimo muy rapido

-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . – se habia quedado en estado de Shok

-Esto Sakura stas bien – dijo zarandeándola un poco

-Si estoy bien – contesto saliendo de el stado de Shok – PRO CMO ESQUE OS CASAIS CUANDO OS PROMETISTEIS NARUTO NO ME DIJO NADA, CUANDO LE PILLE SE VA AENTERAR – dijo gritando

-Si me lo pidio antes de marcharse a la mision en la Arena – dijo con las manos en los oidos pues del grito que pego Sakura casi se quedo sorda

-Valla, que pillin si que lo tenia bien escondido, y CLARO QUE ACEPTO A SER VUESTRA MADRINA – dijo muy contenta Sakura

-Que bien!!!!!!, muchas gracias Sakura – dijo abrazandola, en eso llega Shizune

-Sakura!!! – dijo Shizune acercandose

-Hola One-chan – dijo Sakura

-Nos vamos?, tenemos que preparar la comida – dijo Shizune

-Claro, esto…, Hinata xk no Naruto y tu no venis esta noche a cenar a casa, ademas le tengo que contar las 40 x no habermelo contado vale? – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Claro, ahora mismo voy a verle y se lo digo, esto, nos dirijiremos a su casa sobre las 19:30 vale? – dijo Hinata

-Me parece bien, si venis sobre esa hora me podras ayudar a preparar la cena - dijo ella muy feliz

-Pues hasta esta noche – dijo Hinata y se marcho

Al igual que nuestras dos "hermanas", se dirijian la casa, para preparar la comida e ir a llevarsela a Tsunade, ivan platicando muy animadamente, y de repente se oye que alguien se dirijia a ellos muy rapidamente

-SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito Temari

-NANI?, como esq estas aun aquí no se supone que os fuisteis? – dijo Sakura algo confusa

-Si, pero… yo me quede, mis hermanos se fueron,… - dijo recuperando el aliento

-Pero porque te quedast? – pregunto Shizune

-A eso jeje – dijo sonrojandose – puedo hablar a solas con Sakura?

-Claro, yo me adelanto nos vemos en casa chicas – dijo Shizune y se alejo saltando de tejado en tejado

-Bueno que pasa – dijo Sakura andando al lado de esta

-Pues veras es muy largo de contar – dijo cojiendola del brazo

--------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------

**Narra Temari**

Cuando supimos que te recuperastes, como siempre Shika y yo quedamos para ir a dar un paseo y eso entonces nos fuimos al rio y nos tumbamos en la hierva como siempre entonces:

-Temari te as enterado de que Naruto y Hinata se van a casar? – dijo Shikamaru

-Si me lo conto Hinata – conteste

Entonces Shikamaru se metio la mano en el bolsillo y…

-----------------------------------Flash Back interrumpido----------------------------------

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito Sakura

-Que dolor de cabeza! – dijo Temari

-No continues que dos en un mismo dia no lo puedo soportar – dijo Sakura llevandose la mano a la cabeza

-Pero si todavía no e terminado – contesto Temari

-Pero esque me imagino lo siguiente después de decirme Entonces Shikamaru se metio la mano en el bolsillo – dijo Sakura

-Pero…, dejame decirtelo aunque lo imagines – dijo Temari con ojitos de gatito degollado

-Vale dimelo – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-Bueno como iva diciendo, se metio la mano en el bolsillo y saco una cajita pequeñita…

----------------------------------------------Flash Back (continuancion) --------------------------

-Temari puede que te parezca muy repentino pero – dijo abriendo la cajita – quieres ser mi mujer

-…… - me quede sin habla – no se que decir

-Dime que si – dijo el poniendome el anillo en el dedo

-Pues…, CLARO QUE SI – dije yo abrazándole

------------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------

-Hoy me da algo, dos en un mismo dia esto es un record – dijo Sakura

-Jejeje, mira te gusta – dijo enseñandole el anillo

-Haber…, es preciosos – dijo Sakura – aunque diga que es problemático todo es todo un caballero verdad ;), - dijo guiñándola el ojo

-Si tienes razon, bueno vamos a casa? – dijo Temari

-Si vamos ademas esta noche tenemos invitados, jeje – dijo con una risa malvada

-Si quienes? – pregunto curiosa

-Pues Hinata y Naruto, jejejeje, Naruto no sale con vida hoy, lo digo metafóricamente eh!! – dijo Sakura

-Y eso que a pasado? – pregunto Temari con una gotita en la cabeza

-NO ME DIJO LO DE SU COMPROMISO CON HINATA T.T – grito Sakura

-Venga no sera para tanto – dijo ella en la puerta de la casa

-Si pero me va asir – dijo ella abriendo la puerta

Cuando entraron, se dirijieron a la conina y alli se encontraba Shizune preparando las cosas para la comida, para cuando llegaran las chicas empezar a hacerla. La comida paso tranquila, aunque Sakura y Temari comieron solas pues Shizune le llevo la comida a Tsunade y de paso comio alli con ella.

-Tsunade-sama, le preocupa algo? – dijo Shizune

-Si, mira esta carta – dijo Tsunade entregandole el documento

-Que significa esto? – pregunto ella

-Que ahora Sasuke va a ir a por la Arena, y llegaran en menos de 1 mes, pues tienen que reponerse después de su perdida con nosotros – contesto Tsunade

-Y nos piden ayuda – deducio ella

-Exacto, se lo tenemos que comentar a Temari y a Sakura para cuando Sakura este repuesta del todo que vallan para ayudar – dijo Tsunade

-Deacuerdo, pero tiene que saber unas cosas…

-TSUNADE NO BACHAN TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRLA – dijo Naruto irrumpiendo en el depacho

-Como me llamastes? – dijo ella con una venita en la cabeza

-AHORA NO ES TIEMPO PARA CABREARSE POR LO QUE DIGA, NECESITO QUE APRUEBE UNAS COSAS – dijo Naruto

-Vale pero deja de gritar – dijo Tsunade clamada

-AH!, gomen, esto quiero que sea el cura para mi boda – dijo claramente Naruto

-Claro para cuando te casas…, UN MOMENTO COMO QUE TE CASAS Y ME ENTERO AHORA – grito al fin la Godaime

-Pues…, esto…, lo siento pero no queriamos decirlo perdoname dattebayo – dijo Naruto

-Vale vale, para cuando se requieren? – dijo Tsunade

-Para dentro de 4 dias - dijo totalmente calmado Naruto

-Vale, pues hasta dentro de 4 dias, por cierto cuando durara vuestra luna de miel? – pregunto Tsunade

-Pues creo que mas o menos 2 semanas desde nuestra boda – contesto Naruto

-Perfecto cuando lleges venis inmediatamente los dos aquí vale? – concluyo la Hokage – puedes retirarte

Y asi hizo, luego quedo con Hinata y le conto que ya estaba todo arreglado y que Tsunade les daria su vendicion, luego Hinata le dijo que esta noche cenarian con Sakura, el no rechisto y asi hasta que llego la noche

DING DONG

-YA VOY – se hoyo una voz como contestación, y abrio la puerta

-Hola buenas noches – dijo Hinata

-Hola – dijo Naruto

-OH!, hola chicos, buenas noches, ahora mismo le digo a Sakura que ya llegasteis – dijo Temari invitándoles a pasar

-Ah, vale, nosotros vamos al salon vale? – dijo Naruto

-Deacuerdo, esto Naruto llevas algun proctector para tu cuerpo? – pregunto graciosa Temari

-No porque? – pregunto Naruto

-No nada por curiosidad – dijo Temari

-Temari quien era? – dijo Sakura dirijiendose al salon – oh!, ya llegasteis que bueno – dijo saludando a Hinata

-Si, toma para el postre – dijo Hinata entregándole una caja que contenia un pastel

-Hola Sakura-chan! – dijo Naruto

-Hola Naruto-chan, puedes venir un momento con migo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ese saludo no me a gustado nada – dijo siendo jalado por Sakura – Hinata ayudame

-Ahora mismo volvemos, Temari haces los honores de poner la cena en la mesa – dijo Sakura

-Claro, Hinata me ayudas? – dijo Temari

-Claro, pero seguro que Naruto-kun estara bien? – pregunto Hinata mientras se dirijia a la cocina con Temari

**Con Sakura y Naruto**

-Haber,…, XK NO ME DIJISTES QUE EL DIA DE ANTES DE IRNOS DE MISION TE COMPROMETISTES CON HINATA!!!!!!! – grito Sakura

-Esque, no lo podiamos decir, lo siento – dijo Naruto llorando a lagrima viva

-NI SI QUIERA A MI, ENCIMA QUE YO TE CUENTO TODO!!! – dijo Sakura

-Si, ademas nisiquiera se lo dije a Tsunade no bachan, se lo dije hoy – dijo Naruto inundando toda la habitación(metafóricamente)

-Sera mejor que me calme, porque gritar no me servira de nada – dijo Sakura dandole un zape a Naruto

-Ita, mi cabezita – dijo con un chichón el la cabeza

-Pero no por eso dejo de ser vuestra madrina verdad? – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-AAAAAAAAAAH!, arigato Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto abrazandola

-Venga venga, vallamos a cenar – dijo Sakura

Se dirijieron al salon y ya estaba todo preparado, se sentaron y empezaron a cenar, estubieron hablando de las bodas, con todos los preparativos para la de Shikamaru y Temari, y los pequeños detalles de la Naruto y Hinata.

-Mira que hora es, sera mejor que nos vallamos ya sino tu padre o tu primo me cortan la cabeza por llevarte tan tarde a casa – dijo Naruto.

-Si tienes razon, sentimos irnos ahora ya hablamos otro dia vale? – dijo Hinata dirijiendose a la salida con Naruto seguidos de Temari y Sakura.

-No te preocupes hay muchos dias por delante, ademas para vuestra boda quedan 3 dias teneis que descansar – dijo despidiendose

-Nos vemos hasta pronto – dijo Temari despidiéndose.

Naruto y Hinata se despidieron y se pusieron en marcha a casa de esta. Luego Naruto se dirijio a la suya. Mientras Temari y Sakura recojian la mesa para luego irse a dormir.

Y al cabo de unos dias llego el dia tan esperado por todos el casamiento de Naruto y Hinata.

-Donde estara, hace una hora que tenia que haber llegado – decia Naruto andando de un lado para otro

-Naruto tranquilizate, es un dia especial llegara a tiempo – le decia Shikamaru

-Shikamaru tiene razon, Naruto tranquilo que al pobre Akamaru le esta entrando dolor de cabeza con solo verte andar de un lado para otro – dijo Kiba

-OHAYO!! – se oyo a espaldas de nuestros amigos

-LLEGAS TARDE!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron los 3 a la vez

-Sumimase no tengo ninguna escusa esta vez – dijo Kakashi sacando su famoso "libro"

-Te lo prohibo, hasta que no termine la ceremonia… - dijo quitandoselo - …no te lo voy a dar, si intentas algo lo quemo

-Onegai, Naruto no puedo vivir sin el y lo sabes T.T ñ.ñ – dijo Kakashi

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar llego Tsunade anunciandole que ya iva a empezar la ceremonia, que el y su padrino(Kakashi) y compañía(Sai, Kiba y Shikamaru) se dirijieran al altar. Y asi fue, entonces se empezo a oir una cancion (LA DE LAS BODAS) y empezaron a salir las damas de honor(Sakura, Temari e Ino) y al final salio Hinata con un precioso vestido no de los de siempre largos y blanco, sino uno de largo como hasta las rodillas, con un velo hasta la cintura, un ramo de hojas de Saturas en honor a su mejor amiga, llego al altar y alli se encontraba Naruto y Tsunade para casarles.

-En este dia tan especial unimos a dos personas en sagrado matrimonio – empezo Tsunade, continuo hasta que llego la parte de – si hay alguien que se oponga a esta union que hable ahora o calle para siempre – un silencio se aporedo de todos – bueno pues yo os declaro desde ahora y hasta el fin de vuestros dias MARIDO Y MUJER, pudes besar a la novia Naruto – dijo finalmente Tsunade

Y Naruto se fue acercando a Hinata hasta darla un beso para el final de su union, luego de eso hubo la comida que pasaron muy animadamente, hasta que llego el momento de que nuestros tortolitos se encaminaran a su luna de miel.

**Con Sakura**

-Kya!, como me alegro de que esos dos al final se casaran – dijo quitandose la ropa y preparandose para darse una ducha – espero que les valla bn donde vallan de luna de miel – dijo en ese momento se acordo de Gaara – que estaras aciendo ahora amor – dijo mirando tras la ventana – bueno cuando me reponga pienso irme una buena temporada alli para poder pasar bastante tiempo con el - dijo mientras se metia en la tina para darse un baño.

**Con Tsunade**

-Entiendo, no se preocupe digale al Kazekage que cuando Sakura este repuesta del todo ira inmediatamete alli – informaba al paje del Kage de la arena

-Entiendo, con su permiso me retiro – y desaparecio

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba el 7º capitulo, nuse cuantos voy a hacer pero si a la gente le gusta voy a hacer bastantes, si alguien quiere que Sasuke aparezca de nuevo que solo lo pidan en los reviews

**Y HAY VAN LAS CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS.**

Kirasae me alegro de que te guste espero que lo sigas, vale no me preocupo mas por las costillas pero x ti si, ns vemos wapa bss

LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE: me alegro que mis rapidas actualizaciones te gusten pero esta vez me demore un poquito mas, pero lo que me da animos son tus ministonterias jeje, me dan mucho animo para escribir y me vienen ideas jeje, bueno nos vemos pronto cuidate bss.

katsura-chan Uchina: solo si hay muchas peticiones de que haya SasuSaku alomejor lo hago pero Sakura dejaria en evidencia a Sasuke de nuevo…, lo siento pero lo necesito jeje nos vemos wapo bss.

Kitty kitsune-chan: Pues si los vecinos se kejan esque te ries mucho con el fic o esque pegas unos gritos que para que unas prisas, yo no te puedo adelantar nada, pero aquí tienes el capitulo en el que lo que me preguntaste se te quitan las dudas nos vemos bss.

Kanna Uchiha: Lo siento pero esta vez tu Sasukito pierde y Gaara-Kun gana(Gaara que bueno sta verdad), nos vemos KAN bss wapa tk.

OS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE TITULA: Ya te e olvidado haz tu lo mismo. No me hagas sufrir mas


	8. Yo ya te he olvidado Hazlo tu tambien

**Hola, ya estoy aki con un nuevo capitulo, espero q os guste y x supuesto espero vuestros reviews con sugerencias para los capítulos siguientes a este vale?**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto (Jo yo ke me keira kedar con Gaara y con Neji T.T)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

**Ya te e olvidado haz tu lo mismo. No me hagas sufrir más**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Naruto y Hinata se casaron y tuvieron su luna de miel, y como les dijo la Godaime, nada más llegar del viaje que fueran a su despacho y asi hicieron.

----------------------------------- Flash Back---------------------

[Despacho de la Hokage

-Tsunade-obachan!, ya hemos llegado – dijo Naruto entrando en el lugar

-Hola Sisio-sama – dijo Hinata entrando tambien

-Hola chicos, okaeri – dijo Tsunade

-Como dijistes estamos aquí, que ocurre? – dijo y pregunto Naruto serio

-Pues que Sasuke se mueve de nuevo, creo que quiere recuperar a Sakura – dijo seriamente la Godaime

-Y que se nos manda? – pregunto Hinata

-Dentro de poco sera el cumpleaños de Sakura, he hablado con Kakashi y Sai, la engañaran para llevarla a la Arena, a Suna. Vivira alli dirante el tiempo que se requiera – declaro la Hokage

-Pero, cuando ponemos en marcha el plan? – pregunto Naruto

-Mañana mismo, dentro de 2 dias es el cumpleaños de Sakura, asique no hay casi tiempo, ya he mandado a los chicos y a sus senseis a Suna para que empiecen los preparativos – les dijo Tsunade

-De acuerdo – dijero Naruto y Hinata

-Puedo proponerla algo Tsunade-sama? – pregunto Hinata

-Claro que es? – pregunto

-Naruto-kun, podrias esperar fuera por favor? – pregunto a su marido

-Claro, hasta ahora – dijo marchandose del lugar

-Vera Tsunade-sama, he pensado que en el ultimo cuarto de camino hacia Suna, cuando vallan Sakura-san, y los demás, Gaara-sama, podria esperarla y conducirla hasta el final – propuso Hinata

-Me parece buena idea, ahora mismo le mandare la propuesta al Kazekage – dicho esto, Hinata se marcho.

----------------------- Flash Back ------------------------

Naruto esperaba en las puertas del edificio de la Hokage a su esposa, entonces oyo que le llamaban

-Naruto!!! – dijo una voz tras el

-Nani? – dijo mientras se giraba – Sakura-chan!!! – dijo con una sonrisa

-Cuando llegasteis? – pregunto cuando ya estaba a su altura

-Hace como 1 hora o asi, estabamos hablando con Tsunade-obachan – dijo el kitsune

-Naruto-kun, ya estoy aquí – dijo Hinata tras de ellos

-Hola Hinata-chan! – saludo la pelirroja

-Hola Sakura-san! – dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno os dejo que ya es algo tarde y tengo que volver a casa, sayonara – se despidio Sakura antes de desaparecer

Naruto y Hinata se marcharon hacia la mansión Hyuga pues vivirian alli, por ahora para tener intimidad estarian apartados de la familia.

-Jo, nada mas llegar nos tenemos que ir, que fastidio – dijo Naruto llegando al lugar, dejando entrar a Hinata primero

-Anda no te quejes que es tu mejor amiga, tu hermana por no decir otra cosa – dijo Hinata entrando en la casa – Oto-sama tadaima – dijo Hinata

-Okaeri Hinata – dijo su padre llegando a la entrada donde se encontraba el recien matrimonio

-Hola Hiashi-sama – dijo Naruto con respeto

-Naruto – saludo a su forma

-Padre, nos tenemos que marchar de nuevo – le dijo Hinata mientras los tres se dirijian al cuarto de estos

-Y eso? – pregunto el padre

-Dentro de poco sera el cumpleaños de Sakura-san y lo celebraremos en Suna, nos tenemos que dirijir alli nosotros dos para ayudar a los demás, ella vendra dentro de 2 dias – le dijo a su padre – Tsunade-sama, nos lo ha puesto como mision – le confeso

Y nose dijo mas, cojieron algunas cosas, las mas imprescindibles y partieron.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura tenia el dia libre en el hospital. Ella estaba en su habitación con la ventana abierta y suspirando(osea esta mas aburria que una ostra XD).

-Que dia tan aburrido – suspiraba Sakura apoyada en el marco de la ventana

-Anda no te quejes fea – dijo una voz arriba suya

-Sai?! – dijo mirando hacia arriba

-Hola, hemos decido que iremos a un sitio te vienes? – pregunto este

-Como? – dijo ella algo confusa

-Si, que nos vamos coge lo necesario que nos vamos – dijo una voz tras ellos

-Kakashi-sensei?! – dijo ella aun mas confusa – que haceis aquí? – pregunto esta

-Nada de preguntas coge tus cosas que nos vamos – sentencio Kakashi

Sin rechistar Sakura se bajo de la cama se coloco bien la ropa que llebaba, que era su falda de siempre pero esta vez lo acompañaba con una camisa de color a juego, cojio sus guantes, su porta kunais, suriken, y algunas medicinas y vendajes.

Salieron de la casa de esta, que se quedaba vacia, pues sus padres no estaban.

- Ya estoy, ahora donde nos vamos – pregunto Sakura mas intrigada

-Nos dejaras guiarte? – pregunto Sai

-Viniendo de vosotros me espero cualquier cosa menos lo que tengo que esperar – dijo de broma Sakura.

-Que cruel eres Sakura – dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojo

-Jejeje, es broma, claro que si os dejare – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vale entonces te tenemos que poner esto – dijo Sai poniendole una venda en los ojos

-De hoy hasta nuestro destino seremos tus ojos – le dijo Kakashi cogiendo su mano derecha

-Exacto no hay nada que temer – dijo Sai cogiendo su mano izquierda.

Esta se dejo llevar, luego al llegar a la entrada, Kakashi solto su mano y Sai la cojio en brazos, y empezaron su camino hacia Suna.

-Cuanto tardaremos en llegar a nuestro destino? – pregunto Sakura

-Si seguimos esta velocidad llegaremos mañana por la tarde – le dijo Kakashi

Después de eso nadie hablo mas, hasta que un Kunai rozo la meguilla de Sai. No solto a Sakura, hasta que bajaron al suelo, alli ella se quito la venda y curo la meguilla de este.

- Quien puede haber echo eso? – dijo Sakura algo cabreada

-Alguien que no quiera que lleguemos a nuestro destino – dijo Sai con su cara impasible de siempre

-Exacto… - dijo una voz entre las sombras, saliendo de su escondite – Hola, cuanto tiempo…

[En Suna

- No mas arriba, no tanto – gritaba Ino a Kankuro para que pusiera bien la pancarta

-Si no te gusta como queda, porque no lo pones tu rubia – le dijo este algo enojado

-Lo siento Kankuro, pero esque yo no soy tan alta como tú – dijo con una sonrisa

La gente los miraba divertidos, alli se encontraban todos menos Gaara y Naruto que estaban arriba del edificio del Kazekage hablando.

-Todo esta saliendo a la perfeccion – dijo Naruto

-No todo, he recibido un mensaje de la Hokage-dono hace poco, me ha dicho que Sasuke esta en los alrededores, y temo que se encuentre con ellos en direccion hasta aquí – dijo Gaara algo preocupado

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, le burlo una vez lo podra hacer una segunda vez – dijo Naruto tranquilo

-Espero que tengas razon, de todas formas ire a buscarles, ya queda poco tiempo – le dijo Gaara – podrias ocuparte de esto mientras?, habla con Temari por favor – le pidio

-No te preocupes, ve tranquilo – le dijo con su tipica sonrisa

-Gracias Naruto – le dijo mientras desaparecia entre su arena

[Con Sakura y los demás

-Tú, bastardo – dijo Sai al reconocerlo – que es lo que quieres – dijo poniendose delante de Sakura

-Lo sabeis perfectamente – dijo el serio – no quiero problemas solo la quiero a ella.

-Pues tendras algo difícil el llevartela – dijo Kakashi dejando ver su Sharingan

-Sai no te muevas, tapame todo lo posible – le susurro Sakura al odio

-Que vas a intentar – le contesto haciendo lo que pidio

Ella no contesto

-Esta bien ire con tigo, pero a ellos no les agas daño – dijo Sakura saliendo de detrás de Sai totalmente triste

-PERO QUE DICES SAKURA! – exclamaron ambos compañeros

-No quiero que les pase nada malo – dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Sasuke y entonces aprovecho para hacerle una seña a Sai hacia su bolsillo derecho del pantalón

-Veo que sabes bien que elegir – dijo Sasuke cojiendola por la cintura.

-No me toques asquerosa serpiente – dijo ella arañando el antebrazo de Sasuke con sus uñas

-Que placer – siseo mientras la apretaba mas fuerte hacia el y besaba el cuello de esta – Hasta nunca – dijo mientras se la llevaba

-SAKURA! – gritaron ambos, pero desaparecieron.

-Que vamos a hacer ahora – dijo Kakashi desconcertado

Sai rebusco en su bolsillo y encontro un Kunai mas grande de lo normal por lo que se limito a reirse

-Sakura eres de lo que no hay – dijo mientras dejaba el Kunai en el suelo

-Que dices Sai, porque te ries en esta situación? – pregunto desesperado

-Ya lo veras – dijo el enigmatico.

Entonces el Kunai desparacio dando paso a…..

[Con Sasuke y con Sakura

Sasuke habia cojido a Sakura en brazos y saltaba por los arboles.

-Sabes que dias es hoy querida? – pregunto el sin parar

-No, nolose – dijo ella enojada y tremendamente triste

-Tu cumpleaños – susurro en la oreja de esta

-MI CUMPLEAÑOS? – grito ella desconcertada – hoy es mi cumpleaños y se me ha olvidado por completo – decia ella moviendose en los brazos de Sasuke obligandolo a parar

-Que te pasa, porque te has puesto tan inquieta – dijo el cabreado bajando a Sakura de sus brazos

-COMO QUE, QUE ME PASA, ME IBAN A LLEVAR A SUNA PARA CELEBRAR MI CUMPLEAÑOS – grito ella tremendamente cabreada dando un puñetazo al arbol en cual pararon – HOY IBA A VER A GAARA Y TU LO ESTROPEASTES MALDITO UCHIHA – dijo ella

-Valla asique ibas a ver al Kazekage eh! – dijo el acercandose a ella – prefieres estar con el antes que con migo – dijo mientras la aprisionaba en el arbol con su cuerpo poniendo los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza

-Mil veces antes que estar contigo – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ademas de estar con alguien… - decia mientras le clavaba un kunai en el costado - …que tropieza dos veces con la misma trampa – dijo ella con una risa totalmente fuera de si

[Con Kakashi y con Sai

-No me lo puedo creer, lo ha vuelvo a hacer – decia Sai

-Me he perdido, tu no… - decia Kakashi medio sorprendido

-Me tienes que decir como lo haces para que nadie se entere fea – decia Sai ofreciendole la mano a su compañera para levantarse.

-Jeje, tengo mis trucos, y no es la primera vez que cae – digo

----------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------

Sakura se encontraba detrás de Sai intentando planificar algo con lo que escaparse de Sasuke.

-Sai no te muevas tapame todo lo posible – dijo Sakura

-Que vas a intentar – contesto haciendo lo que ella le pidio

Sakura hizo un Kage Bunshi, luego ella se transformo en Kunai y con siguilo el Kage Bunshi-Sakura guardo en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de Sai el Kunai

-------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------------------

-Solo eso, esque Tsunade-sama, me enseño como hacer copias con siguilo sin que nadie lo note – dijo Sakura orgullosa

-Venga que no tenemos tiempo, vamos a llegar tarde – decia Sai mientras la tapaba de nuevo los ojos.

-Exacto y nos queda un poco para llegar al punto de encuentro – decia enigmáticamente Kakashi

-Creo que mejor me dejo llevar porque me he perdido – decia Sakura

Todos rieron, entonces desde las sombras Gaara los observaba mas tranquilo, hubiera ido tras el Uchiha si Sai no hubiera dicho esas palabras, asique ahora al punto de encuentro y sin mas desaparecio en un tornado de arena

[Con Sasuke y Kage Bunshi Sakura

-Que me has hecho – dijo el separandose de ella

-Lo que mereces, no me creo que estes tan cegado que no hayas visto el engaño por 2ª vez que patetico – decia Sakura guardando su kunai – y tu te haces llamar Uchiha? – dijo ella riendose

-Muestrame que eres de verdad – ordeno Sasuke medio moribundo

-Soy un Kage Bunshi no Jutsu cielo, y picastes de nuevo – susurro Sakura en el oido de Sasuke antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke estaba medio moribundo pero llego a tiempo a su campamento para ser curado por Kabuto. Desde ese momento le resto importancia a su obsesion con Sakura y se olvido de ella.

[Punto de encuentro

Kakashi iba detrás de Sai y Sakura que iba en brazos de este(parece que a la gente le gusta llevar a Sakura en braosXD)

-Mira Kakashi-san, ya llegamos, descansaremos por fin – decia Sai animado

-Si, y parece que tambien esta alli – dijo Kakashi sonriendo

Sakura no comprendia nada, pero en el momento en el que pararon y Sai la bajo de sus brazos al bajar al suelo sus pies notaron la suabe y blanda arena.

-Arena – susurro Sakura

-Nos vemos mas tarde, no lleguéis tarde – les dijo Kakashi

-Ya hablaremos fea cuando nos veamos luego – dijo Sai desaparecion al instante con Kakashi

Ella no dijo nada, estaba intentando saber quien estaba delante de ella, asique levanto las manos y las dirijio a la cara de este mientras que el le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

Ella abrios sus ojos jade y contemplo a quien tenia delante

-Gaara – dijo ella, al instante le abrazo fuertemente

-Ya paso todo, ya queda poco, nos queda un ponco hasta llegar pero merecera la pena – le susurro mientras correspondia a su abrazo

-Asique era verdad, mi Kage Bunshi me trasmitio todo lo sucedido con Sasuke – le dije felizmente – hoy es mi cumpleaños y no me acordaba – dijo ella riendo totamente

Gaara no dijo nada simplemente se alejaron un poco para fundirse en un beso, transmitia todo aquello que necesitaban

-Te he echado de menos – dijo ella.

-Y yo a ti – contesto el mientras cojia la mano de esta – venga o llegaremos tarde

Ella asintio, y pusieron rumbo hacia Suna….

UAAAAAAA, GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN, SE QUE TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ESQUE NO SABIA COMO HACERLO LO TUVE QUE REHACER 2 VECES PARA QUE QUEDARA BIEN ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO AHORA DARE PASO A LOS REVIEWS.

Kitty kitsune-chan: jaja es verdad, pero no se ha puesto contenta ni nada , claro que se recupera y va a ver a Gaara(para no ir a verle (baba)XD), creo que esa opcion no es la correcta jeje, esta vez es distinto , gracias por leer y por la espera

silvanits28: me alegro que la sigas me hace feliz aquí tienes la continuación, besos hasta pronto

Nebyura: a que si es monisima , valla me alegro que te lo hayas leido y que te haya gustado , saludos y gracias por esperar la continuación, espero que te guste, besos

katsura-chan Uchina: Lo siento Kat, pero este fic es un GaaSaku, a Sasu le tengo algo abandonado y no me cae bn en este fic, lo siento :(, y las bodas estan chulas eh, bueno aquí tienes la continuación, hasta pronto besitos

Kanna Uchiha: lo siento Kan, Sasuke no mola en este fic asique le pasa todo lo malo XD ya veras lo que le hago en este chap., me alegro que te guste el fic, ya esta la continuación espero que me perdoneis por la tardanza, besitos hasta pronto

marion-asakura: me alegro que te guste, el fic y la pareja estoy deacuerdo no hay muchos fics de esta pareja TT.TT, por eso hay que hacerlos . , jeje, bueno hasta pronto besos

Roo-16: gracias, aquí ya ta la continuación , hasta pronto y gracias por leerme

yuky-san02: todavía creo que are dos chap mas del fic y algo pasara pero el que nose XD, espero que lo leas hasta el final, gracias y muchos besitos

diara: gracias, ya la tienes aquí espero que te guste

solchunchi: ok ya la continue espero que te guste, un saludo hasta pronto

0-kimiko-sand-0: bueno esto pasa después de que el muriera y reviviera osea que ya no tiene a Sukaku o como se llame en su interior, jeje , me alegro que te guste, y aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes hasta pronto.

brenda ponce: gracias

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO REVIEWS, PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO INTENTARE NO TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR , BUENO OS ADELANTO ALGO VALE?, HASTA PRONTO

- - - - -

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura. Noche de Locura

ESPERO VUESTRO REVIEWS CON VUESTRAS OPINIONES SINO NO PODRE SUBIR EL PROXICMO CHAPTER.

YANNE, KISUS PARA TODOS LOS QUE LEEIS Y ESO SI, DARLE AL "GO"


	9. Feliz cumpleaños Sakura Final

Hola, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero q os guste y x supuesto espero vuestros reviews con sugerencias para los capítulos siguientes a este vale

**Hola, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero q os guste y x supuesto espero vuestros reviews con sugerencias para los capítulos siguientes a este vale?**

**LO SIENTO MUCHO, SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON ALGUNO, PERO ESQUE COMENZE A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO EN UN CUADERNO Y NO LO HE ENCONTRADO HASTA HACE UNAS SEMANAS, Y TENER QUE PASARLO PUES HA SIDO DIFICIL PUESTO QUE HE ESTADO CON EXAMENES, LO SIENTO DE VERAS T.T**

**Bueno también decirles que este es el ultimo capitulo, puesto que no merezco seguir este fic después de que me llamaran plagiadora, solo decir que este fic lo tengo en dos sitios distintos : fanfiction y paraíso fanfiction. **

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto (Jo yo que me quería quedar con Gaara y con Neji T.T)**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-cambios de escena

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

**FELIZCUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA. FINAL**

Después de su encuentro pusieron rumbo hacia Suna.

- Que grata sorpresa – comento Sakura mientras iban de árbol en árbol con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Eso me alegra escucharlo, aunque también era lo que queríamos ) – dijo el pelirrojo enigmático

- Que estáis tramando? – pregunto la joven curiosa

Gaara simplemente sonrió dejando a una confusa Sakura

En Suna

- Ya hemos llegado! – dijo un feliz y sonriente Kakashi

- Bienvenidos, venga estamos preparando los últimos detalles – anunció Ino recibiéndolos acercándose a ellos.

- Que es lo que queda? – preguntó Sai

- Pues que vosotros llegarais, venga todos a sus lugares que ellos tienen que estar al llegar – dijo Temari escondida al lado de su hermano.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, esperando a la pareja para dar la sorpresa… . Al poco Gaara y Sakura comenzaron a llegar a la casa del primero, mientras andaban por las calles debía ser ya tarde puesto que no había nadie por el lugar, solo los guardias/Ninja (no se si esta bien escrito).

- Venga que ya llegamos a casa – comentó Gaara a la joven, que asiente y cogidos de la mano siguen su rumbo.

Al llegar Gaara abre la puerta y deja pasar a la pelirrosa.

- Esto esta muy oscu…

- ¡¡FELICIDADES!! – dijeron todos a la vez encendiendo la luz dejando a una impactada Sakura

- Valla…, no se que decir… - dijo la chica internándose en el lugar con una sonrisa mirando a todos los que estaban allí.

- Felicidades Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto abrazándola y así todos sus amigos y senseis, pero algunos por guardar sus aspectos solo estrecharon su mano (NA.: es decir: Neji, Shino, Asuma y Shikamaru por pereza XDDD), después de las felicitaciones comenzó la cena, escucharon música y entablaron conversación gratamente.

- Que velada más agradable – dijo Sakura suspirando feliz y con una sonrisa

- Pues todavía quedan los regalos – dijo una voz tras ella.

- ¡¡Ino-cerda!! , no aparezca así que solo tengo una vida – dijo Sakura después de dar un bote a causa de un pequeño susto

- Calla frentona, jajaja, venga vamos a abrir tus regalos – dijo la rubia llevándose a la kunoichi a la mesa de los regalos donde todos esperaban.

Sakura empezó a abrir los paquetes; Naruto y Hinata la regalaron una foto donde salían todos el día de la boda de ellos, Ino y Sai, bueno mas bien Ino, la regalaron un conjunto de ropa interior algo comprometedora para enseñarla en publico.

Y así todos sus amigos, algunos armas, otros ramos de flores y bombones (Gai and Lee XDDD), su equipo la regalaron algo de ropa aconsejados por la rubia.

Hasta que llego el turno de Temari y Kankuro, que la dijeron que fuera al cuarto que ella ocupaba en su estancia aquí. Gaara les miro de reojo y la siguió, todo salía perfecto, todos los presentes sonrieron y comenzaron a irse pues seria mejor dejar la casa a solas para ellos.

Sakura iba hablando con Gaara mientras llegaban al cuarto, una vez allí la joven abrió la puerta y entro en la sala encendiendo la luz para luego ver una gran caja en la cama, se acerco al objeto mientras que el pelirrojo cerraba la puerta para luego ponerse detrás de la joven.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto inocente el Kazekage

- Pues ahora lo sabremos – dijo al pelirrosa abriendo la caja quitando el papel. Al ver el contenido abrió mucho los ojos.

La joven se giro y observo a un arrodillado Gaara que la miraba con decisión.

- Gaara… - susurro la joven emocionada

- Haruno Sakura, en este día tan especial, quisiera hacerla una proposición – dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo – ¿Sakura…, tendría el placer de casarse conmigo y pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado? – pregunto nervioso pero seguro de sus palabras

Sakura sonrío muy feliz y se abalanzo hacia el para abrazarle pero con cuidado de no hacerlos caer.

- ¡Claro que si! – exclamo Sakura mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad surcaban sus mejillas.

Gaara sonrío y la estrecho mas hacia el, no podía estar mas feliz. Se separo de ella un poco para luego alzar su rostro haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran, para luego alzar su mano izquierda y deslizar en su dedo anular el anillo, el cual portaba una preciosa piedra del mismo color de ojos de la joven.

Sakura miró la alianza y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de este mientras miraba la pieza con una sonrisa.

Gaara alzo nuevamente su rostro para luego besar sus labios, Sakura con cuidado fue retirando las cosas de la cama, sin previo aviso Gaara la abrazo por detrás besando su cuello, para luego tumbarla en el lecho con el encima sin dejar de besar su cuello. Al cabo de unos instantes la ropa empezaba a estorbar a causa del calor corporal que empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes. Y…, entre caricia y caricia se profesaron su amor.

10 años después

- ¡¡Mama!! no encuentro mi mochila – grito la voz de un niño corriendo escaleras abajo

- Esta en la mesa Shinji – dijo Sakura preparando el almuerzo del niño

- Gracias - dijo mientras la cojia y metía varias cosas

- Toma cielo, tu almuerzo, estoy orgullosa de ti, hoy empiezas la academia

- SI, es un día muy importante, pero antes de ir a la academia iré a ver a papa – dijo un niño de 9 años pelirrojo y de esmeraldas ojos con una sonrisa

- Esta bien, ten mucho cuidado – dijo la mujer a modo de despedida.

- Nos vemos mas tarde mama, hasta luego – dijo el pequeño saliendo de la casa despidiéndose antes de su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

Ella sonrío para luego cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Bueno este es el final de mi historia espero que os haya gustado, hasta la proxima.

Ahora dare paso a contestar a los reviews:

Michelle-chan: lo siento, por no haber puesto lo que me propusistes, pero esque me tarde tanto que no sabia como ponerlo lo siento mucho y gracias por leer este fic

Nebyura: valla, no he podido poner una pelea mas entre Gaara y Sasuke porque sino la sorpresa del reencuentro no hubiera quedado bien, jeje, pero gracias por la opinión si vuelvo a escribir un fic de Naruto lo tendre en cuenta .

z.mari: Siento que hayas tenido que leer nuevamente el fic TT, y siento haberme tardado tanto nuevamente espero que sepais perdonarme pero como bien dije arriba lo tenia escrito pero se me perdio y lo tuve que reescribir uff, que fastidio, lo siento de veras.

Konakuer: Aquí tienes el capitulo, aunque es el ultimo, espero que sea de tu agrado , hasta pronto.

dielprpa: Me alegro de que te guste tanto, aquí tienes el ultimo capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado, hasta pronto y gracias por leerlo : ).

Pal1985: Aquí tienes la continuación me tarde mucho, pero al final consegui escribirlo espero que te guste y gracias por el texto, yanne :D.

Espero que sepais perdonarme uff, creo que terminare los fics que tengo y nose si volvere a escribir algun fic mas, pero hasta entonces…. GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HABEIS LEIDO MIS FICS, MUCHAS GRACIAS XD.


End file.
